<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Memories Series by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498590">The Memories Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once a Thief (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1999-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2000-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac continues his search for his mother and makes some surprising discoveries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Note: Memories is completely unrelated to my other OAT series, Tulips. The two will probably contradict each other frequently if anyone bothers to compare them. (I certainly don't intend to!) Just think of this as yet another possible future. Slight spoilers for the last ep, which I haven't even seen yet! As always, thanks to Lianne, Imsida and RositaMia for terrific beta, and to Nic and Aries for "encouragement". (We won't talk about the whips and sharp, pointy things!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>Memories<br/>by Orithain</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Mac saw the package in his mail, but he didn't have time to stop to open it. He was late for a briefing session, and the Director was sure to make him pay for it. The box would still be there when he got back. If the Director let him live to get back.
</p>
<p> He ran into the room, finding himself the immediate focus of four pairs of eyes. Li Ann's were resigned, Jackie's indifferent, Vic's amused, and the Director's were cool, letting him know that as usual, he was in trouble. Some things never changed.
</p>
<p> "So good of you to join us, Mr. Ramsey," the Director stated silkily.
</p>
<p> "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night." Mac decided that the truth couldn't hurt. It probably wouldn't help, but it couldn't hurt.
</p>
<p> "Hmm. Perhaps in future I should have Dobrinsky bring you in for meetings?" she mused, ignoring his expression of horror.
</p>
<p> "Uh, no, that won't be necessary. It was an aberration; it won't happen again." Mac was sweating at the thought of waking up to Dobrinsky every morning.
</p>
<p> "See that it doesn't. Well, boys and girls, it seems that the Agency has decided that even our employees require R&amp;R from time to time. So as of now, you're all on vacation for the next four weeks. I don't want to see any of you around here till after that. And I expect you to come back rested and ready to work." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Vic, Li Ann and Mac staring at each other while Jackie jumped up gleefully and raced out.
</p>
<p> They hastened to leave before she changed her mind. Li Ann invited the two men to join her for lunch, but remembering the mysterious package, Mac asked them to come to his apartment instead. He was curious to see what was in it. Li Ann agreed, so of course Vic did too. 
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Mac managed to restrain his curiosity until after lunch. But as soon as they'd eaten and tidied the kitchen, he headed for the box. He opened it carefully, but nothing exploded or otherwise did any damage, so he peered inside. 
</p>
<p> Vic and Li Ann watched curiously as Mac pulled out a letter, a journal, and some kind of album.
</p>
<p> Mac glanced at the signature on the letter, surprised to see that it was from his father. He started reading the letter, the expression on his face freezing as he did. He dropped it on the table, opening the album. The first page showed a picture of a pretty woman holding a newborn baby. Each picture showed that same woman and the child at different ages, some including Mac's father. The last few shots were recognizably a young Mac.
</p>
<p> He dropped the other book on the table without opening it. According to his father's letter, it was his mother's journal. It seemed that she hadn't died when he was a child as his father had told him, but had left them for some mysterious reason. His father told him in the letter that he felt it was time to tell Mac the truth and let him decide what to do about it.
</p>
<p> "Mac, what's wrong?" Li Ann sounded concerned.
</p>
<p> Mac simply handed her the letter, and she and Vic read it.
</p>
<p> "So what are you going to do?" Vic asked.
</p>
<p> "Go to Hong Kong."
</p>
<p> "What?" Li Ann was stunned.
</p>
<p> "According to my father's letter, that's the last place he saw my mother. At least it explains why he kept going back there when I was a kid. He must have been hoping to find her. Now it's my turn to try. I <i>need</i> to know what happened to my mother." He hesitated nervously, but he had to ask. "I could use some help and moral support."
</p>
<p> "I can't." Li Ann shook her head. "I can't go back to Hong Kong. After everything that happened and our father's death, I don't ever want to go back there again. I'm sorry, Mac, but you can't ask me to do that."
</p>
<p> Mac nodded, but Victor could see the flash of pain in his eyes. He was amazed to hear himself say, "I'll go with you, Mac. You shouldn't have to face this alone."
</p>
<p> Mac was surprised by the offer, but he took Vic up on it. Although it should be safe for him to return to Hong Kong now that the Tangs were dead, he didn't think he could do it alone. And despite their rivalry and constant bickering, he knew he could count on Vic.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Less than 48 hours after deciding to go, Vic and Mac checked into a suite at a Hong Kong hotel. It was the first time Mac had used any of the money he'd inherited when the Tang Godfather died. He still had trouble believing the old man had forgiven him and Li Ann enough to leave them a large share of his fortune. And the painting. But he didn't feel right about using the money most of the time. Only now, knowing how expensive everything was in Hong Kong and how little money Vic had to spare, especially considering that he was only there because of Mac, was he willing to touch the money. And since he was using it, they might as well be comfortable.
</p>
<p> Vic looked around the luxurious suite with interest. Seeing how at ease Mac was in these surroundings, he began to understand the younger man a little better. He'd known that Mac had been a member of a powerful crime family, but knowing his background on the streets after being separated from his father, Vic had never really realized that Mac was accustomed to being surrounded by the trappings of wealth and power. Taking that into account, many of his actions made a lot more sense. He watched Mac prowl restlessly, unable to settle anywhere for more than an instant. The younger man was obviously anxious to get started.
</p>
<p> "So where do we start, Mac?" Vic shrugged when Mac stared at him in surprise. "You know the city, I don't. So I'll follow your lead."
</p>
<p> Mac was surprised. He'd expected to have a battle royal with Vic to make that very point. Perhaps without Li Ann there to trigger feelings of rivalry, they'd actually be able to get along. Maybe even become friends. He admitted, "I'm not really certain where to start. We are, after all, looking for a woman who disappeared 20 years ago, presumably of her own volition. And my father was never able to find a trace of her."
</p>
<p> "Would he have filed a missing person's report? It would at least give us some idea of what was checked, maybe even have some information about her habits and where she liked to go. We need a starting point." Vic tried to get Mac thinking.
</p>
<p> "Uh, yeah, I think he'd have filed a report. But the cops in this city are not likely to help <i>me</i> with anything. We'll have to steal the file."
</p>
<p> "You want to break into the police station?!"
</p>
<p> "Don't be ridiculous! You think I'm nuts?" He glared when Vic opened his mouth to answer. "I still know people here. I'll hire someone to hack into their computer system. The files from the 70s should be computerized."
</p>
<p> By the following afternoon Mac was $10,000 poorer and the proud possessor of the police file on his mother's disappearance. But when they opened the file, Mac was sorely disappointed. The only information was the date his father reported her missing, a vague description and the address they had been living at then. Mac pushed away from the laptop, swearing. "This is useless! I'll never find out what happened to her!" He paced across the room, stopping at the window to stare out blindly, one arm supporting him against the glass.
</p>
<p> Vic stared at Mac silhouetted against the sunset over Kowloon, seeing the tension in his posture. He walked over to his partner, stopping behind him and hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. Mac stiffened at the touch, then turned to face Victor, tear tracks showing on his face. Vic slowly raised a hand to his cheek to wipe the tears away.
</p>
<p> Mac's eyes closed at the gentle touch, then fluttered open to stare directly into Vic's green gaze. He waited uncertainly for Victor's next move, motionless.
</p>
<p> Vic stared back, his thoughts racing. <i>What the hell am I doing? Why am I touching Mac like this? Am I really thinking about comforting him, kissing him? Whoa! Where did that come from? I want to kiss Mac? Yes. I do.</i> So he did.
</p>
<p> Mac's eyes widened as far as possible as Victor leaned toward him, eyes never leaving his, his intention unmistakable. His lips parted in surprise—or was it anticipation—just as Vic's gently settled over them.
</p>
<p> Vic pressed their mouths together for a moment, content with the touch. When Mac didn't pull away, he lightly traced Mac's lower lip with his tongue before sucking it into his own mouth and gently biting down. Mac moaned faintly and leaned into the kiss. Taking that as encouragement, Vic let his tongue glide inside Mac's mouth, tracing the contours and learning his taste.
</p>
<p> Mac's tongue tentatively met Vic's, welcoming the intruder. He could taste the beer Vic had earlier, and under it Vic's own flavor. Slowly, Victor backed away, eyes opening again.
</p>
<p> "Come on, you're exhausted. Let's get some sleep before we head back out tonight," Vic suggested, smiling.
</p>
<p> Mac nodded, heading for his bedroom. At the door he stopped. "Would you stay with me, Vic?" He looked over his shoulder, meeting Vic's eyes anxiously. "Just hold me? I...I don't want to be alone."
</p>
<p> Vic smiled again as he walked over to join Mac. "Of course I will. Come on." He took Mac's hand, pulling him into the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, as did Mac, Victor lay down on the bed, shifting over to make room for Mac. Mac settled beside him, blindly turning into his embrace, settling his head on Vic's shoulder and clinging to him as the only familiar thing in a shifting world.
</p>
<p> Vic tightened his arms around Mac, stroking his hair soothingly till the younger man fell asleep. Smiling down at the man he was coming to realize was very precious to him, Victor dozed off.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> When they woke up a little later, Vic convinced Mac that they couldn't accomplish anything aimlessly wandering around Hong Kong. Instead they would go out for a leisurely dinner and enjoy themselves gambling before starting fresh the next day. So they dressed up for a night on the town, neither noticing the many second looks they got from members of both sexes since they were concentrating on each other.
</p>
<p> At dinner Mac took every opportunity to touch Victor, a hand on his arm when he was making a point, a quick brush of their fingers when passing something, knees pressing together beneath the table. And Vic reciprocated, finally putting his hand over Mac's on the table and interlacing their fingers. The meal, though excellent, was sadly under-appreciated, as both men could have been eating cardboard for all the attention they paid it. After eating, they went to a Kowloon club that had been Mac's favorite when he lived in Hong Kong.
</p>
<p> Several women greeted Mac with kisses when they saw him, making him look nervously at Victor. Vic only laughed, having expected that based on what he knew of Mac's past. But he did watch the group of men eyeing Mac while one detached himself from the group and walked toward them.
</p>
<p> "Mac Ramsey."
</p>
<p> Mac turned and froze. "Jonathan Lao." He bowed slightly. "I am honored that you remember me."
</p>
<p> "How could I not remember he who was as a son to the head of the Tang family? Why have you returned?"
</p>
<p> Mac sighed. "I have no desire to make trouble for anyone or to become involved in the Family's affairs. I was given information that my birth mother was last seen in Hong Kong 20 years ago. I am trying to find out what happened to her."
</p>
<p> "Ah." Lao nodded to them and turned away, hesitating briefly. "Out of respect to Mr. Tang, if I may be of any assistance to you, please feel free to call upon me."
</p>
<p> "Thank you." Mac bowed again as Lao walked away.
</p>
<p> "Who was that?" Vic wanted to know.
</p>
<p> "The man who replaced my father as the head of the Tang organization. He is letting me know that there is no price on my head now."
</p>
<p> "I thought that was a given with the old man's death? That's why you could come back?" Vic sounded angry.
</p>
<p> "Not exactly," Mac replied sheepishly. "It was likely that it was safe for me, but I had no way to be sure. I chose to take the chance. But you were never in any danger. Even if there still had been a price on my head, they would not have involved an outsider or harmed you in any way."
</p>
<p> Now Vic was furious. "So I was supposed to just watch them kill you and go home like nothing happened afterward?! Is that what you think of me? That I only care about my own safety?" Vic glared at him, hurt and angry, and stormed away.
</p>
<p> Mac stared after him in dismay, wondering what the hell happened. A minute ago they'd been happy in their own world, and now he was watching Vic's back disappear through the crowd. He suddenly realized that he'd better follow Victor, since he had no guarantee that the other man would go back to the hotel. He'd been totally furious when he left.
</p>
<p> He hastened after Vic, just in time to see him step into cab and drive away. Mac swore and flagged another cab, instructing the driver to follow the one Vic was in. The driver looked at him strangely when he actually told him, "Follow that cab" like a character in a bad movie but did as directed. Mac breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped outside their hotel, throwing a handful of cash to the driver in his rush to catch up with Victor.
</p>
<p> Mac stepped into their suite to total silence. He knew that Vic hadn't had time to leave yet, but the lack of sound made him nervous. It reminded him of the day he returned to the cheap hotel room he and his father were sharing, and his father wasn't there. Mac had waited in that room for four days before the hotel manager kicked him out for non-payment. It had been just this quiet then. Mac started to shake, sliding down the wall as his knees refused to support him, ending up huddled on the floor beside the door. He wrapped his arms around his knees, silently rocking in place, so consumed by his misery he never noticed when Vic stepped out of his room wearing a robe.
</p>
<p> Vic stopped dead, staring at Mac who obviously didn't see him or anything outside himself. He moved to the younger man's side, dropping to his knees. He flinched at the sound of the faint whimpers he could hear now that he was so close, reaching out to gather Mac into his arms. Mac remained stiff for a moment before collapsing into Vic's embrace, wrapping his arms around the other man, and sobbing into his chest. Vic held him tightly as he gasped out his memories of being abandoned by his father, his fear, and what he'd had to do to survive on the streets before being lucky enough to try picking the pocket of the Tang Godfather. Tears ran down Vic's face at what he heard, but he just held Mac, murmuring soothingly till he quieted.
</p>
<p> When Mac was finally still in his arms, Vic pushed himself to his feet, holding back a groan at the stiffness of his legs and drew Mac up after him, maintaining his hold on him. He led him to Mac's bedroom, undressing him while he stood docilely. Mac lay down on the bed at Vic's urging, and Vic was starting to really worry. Then he noticed that Mac was staring at him, a child's fear and longing in his eyes. At least he was reacting.
</p>
<p> Vic shrugged off his robe, lying down beside Mac, both of them in their boxers. Mac reached out tentatively, and when Victor didn't reject his touch, he snuggled closer, his arm across Vic's chest and his head tucked into the hollow of his shoulder. Vic held him, wondering when the cocky ex-thief had lost all his defenses and started depending on him. He dropped a kiss on the tousled head, hoping the rest of the trip would be less stressful for both of them. He fell asleep without any answers.
</p>
<p> Vic woke up the next morning to the sensation of a warm tongue stroking his cock just before someone—Mac—swallowed him. He arched into the mouth sucking him, still half asleep, moaning with pleasure. He could feel Mac's tongue fluttering along his length before he pulled back until only the tip remained in his mouth, and he flicked the tip of his tongue across the head. Vic couldn't help thrusting into Mac's mouth, wanting more, loving what he was doing to him.
</p>
<p> He groaned in pleasure, combing his fingers through Mac's hair and holding his head to himself. Mac had obviously done this before; Vic couldn't believe the pleasure. He started fucking Mac's mouth, ramming deep into his throat, and Mac took it easily, letting Vic's erection slide down his throat to be milked by his throat muscles. Vic came with a hoarse cry, stroking Mac's hair as he calmed down.
</p>
<p> He pulled Mac off him, tilting his head up to meet his eyes, expecting to see the familiar grin. Instead he was shocked to find a blank expression worthy of any street whore. "Mac?"
</p>
<p> The sound of his voice seemed to snap Mac out of it, and he blinked, awareness flooding into his face. He stared at Vic's naked and obviously well pleasured body, horror mounting in his eyes. "No, oh no! What did I do?! God, I'm sorry, Vic! I never meant to..." he trailed off, sure Vic must be totally disgusted by him now.
</p>
<p> Vic had a pretty good idea what Mac was thinking, based on his body language and what he'd said the previous night about selling himself for food after his father disappeared. Vic could see Mac sinking into depression, torturing himself.
</p>
<p> Mac's attention was suddenly jolted back to his surroundings when Vic rolled on top of him. He stared into green eyes for a moment before Vic lowered his head to bite at his throat, sucking on the sensitive skin and marking him. Mac moaned, tilting his head back to give the other man better access. No one had ever cared enough about him to mark him as theirs before. The only marks he'd borne had been caused by uncaring lust or occasionally passion.
</p>
<p> Vic pulled back to survey his brand on Mac, satisfied that he'd marked his territory. He continued his exploration of Mac's body, drawing the tip of his tongue around the circumference of Mac's nipples and occasionally flicking across them. When Mac was whimpering more or less constantly, Vic concentrated on one nipple, drawing it into his mouth to suck and nibble on his treat while he rolled the other between the thumb and forefinger of one hand. Even with Vic's weight on him, Mac arched off the bed.
</p>
<p> Vic smiled and continued his game, occasionally switching from one nipple to the other. When he thought he'd teased Mac long enough, he continued working his way down his lover's body, leaving marks here and there from his love bites. Mac was pleading incoherently, and since Vic's goal was to pleasure <i>him</i> this time, he slid down to engulf Mac's cock. His reward was a long, hoarse groan of pleasure from the younger man. Vic sucked lightly, still teasing Mac, wanting to excite him more than he'd ever been.
</p>
<p> "Vi-ic, please! Oh god!...Yes, so good...more....please," Mac moaned. He started to thrust harder into Vic's mouth, his first move for his own pleasure.
</p>
<p> Vic was delighted, both at Mac's tiny sign of aggression and at hearing him call his name. He hadn't been completely sure that Mac knew who he was with. He pulled away, prompting a groan and a clutch at his head.
</p>
<p> "Wait, love," he dropped a quick kiss on Mac's mouth, becoming even more aroused when he could taste a faint hint of himself there. "You'll like this."
</p>
<p> Pushing up so that he knelt straddling Mac, Vic held his fingers to Mac's mouth until the younger man took them inside, sucking on them. When they were thoroughly wet, Vic gradually worked two fingers into his own ass while staring into Mac's eyes.
</p>
<p> Mac had never seen anything as sexy as Victor kneeling over him, pleasuring himself while preparing his ass. His cock jumped at the sight, and he reached for Vic, wanting to touch him.
</p>
<p> Vic smiled and distracted Mac by taking hold of his cock, stroking it and making sure to spread the pre-cum over it. Then he shifted forward so that Mac's erection was behind him, pressing against his ass. He gripped it firmly in one hand, still holding Mac's gaze with his own, and pressed down on it, forcing the head past the ring of muscle. He gasped at the burning sensation and froze, letting his body become accustomed to the presence within it. It had been a very long time since he'd had a male lover, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. He slowly slid down the rampant cock, forcing the entire length inside himself. They both groaned with pleasure when Mac was fully seated, as far inside Victor as he could get.
</p>
<p> Vic held him there for a moment, flexing his muscles to hear Mac's moan of pleasure. Finally, he began to move. Mac again reached for Vic's cock, wanting to please him, but Victor wanted this to be completely unlike those paid encounters with selfish men and women who didn't care whether Mac enjoyed it at all. He caught Mac's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers while he rode Mac. Even without touching his cock, he could feel himself approaching orgasm from the pleasure of Mac's cock in his ass. But he wasn't going to come till Mac did. He altered his movements, adding a bit of a twist. Mac's breath hitched, then he arched up into Vic, pumping his essence deep inside his lover while he cried Vic's name. Vic relaxed his rigid control then, slamming down onto Mac twice more, feeling his cock hit his prostate each time, and he came, covering them both with his semen.
</p>
<p> Vic slumped over Mac, their bodies still joined, and gasped for air. He felt Mac's hands come up to stroke his back, and he raised his head to meet Mac's gaze.
</p>
<p> "Thank you," Mac said simply.
</p>
<p> "It was my pleasure."
</p>
<p> "Not entirely," Mac replied with a ghost of his usual cocky grin.
</p>
<p> Vic smiled back, carefully pulling off of Mac, prompting gasps from both of them when he did. He stretched out beside Mac, who immediately snuggled into his embrace. He thought absently that they really should clean up, but he fell asleep before he could move.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> After the stress of the previous night, Vic and Mac were late getting started the next day. It was nearly noon when Vic woke up, finding Mac lying beside him, watching him. He smiled sleepily and pulled the younger man in for a kiss. When he finally released him, Mac looked a lot happier and more relaxed.
</p>
<p> "About this morning..." Mac started.
</p>
<p> "I don't have any regrets," Vic interrupted. "Unless you do?"
</p>
<p> "No!" Mac was emphatic. "I didn't know it could be like that." He wouldn't meet Vic's eyes.
</p>
<p> "But, Li Ann?"
</p>
<p> Mac sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I know now that I was never in love with her. I loved—love—her like a sister, and I <i>wanted</i> to be in love with her, but we were just comfortable together. Because we were both with the Tangs, I thought I could count on her always being there for me. It wasn't fair to dump that on her like I've done."
</p>
<p> "But to answer your question, it was... nice... between us. Of course it was, we'd both been trained to give pleasure. But nothing more than that. And before that, it was always business and about my customer. And since joining the Agency, well, there haven't really been that many."
</p>
<p> Vic didn't know what to say. Mac was essentially telling him that he'd never really had a lover. No wonder he'd been willing to marry that arms dealer after they had sex. "So what do you want to happen between us, Mac?"
</p>
<p> Mac stared, unable to answer at first. No one had <i>ever</i> asked him that before. He was afraid to ask for what he wanted because it mattered too much.
</p>
<p> Vic could see his confusion and fear and tried to make it easier for him. "<i>I</i> want to give us a try. I think we could be good together, but only if you want that too."
</p>
<p> After an instant of frozen immobility, Mac threw himself on top of Victor, grabbing on tightly and kissing the chest beneath him.
</p>
<p> Vic grinned and wrapped his arms around Mac. "I'll take that as a yes."
</p>
<p> "Yes!"
</p>
<p> It was some time before they finally got up.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> "It looks smaller than I remember." Mac was staring at the apartment building where he had lived as a child.
</p>
<p> "You're a lot bigger than you were then," Vic pointed out. "But I thought you didn't remember it?"
</p>
<p> "I don't. Not really. But it's familiar, now that I see it."
</p>
<p> "Come on, let's see if any of the neighbors lived here then and know your family." Vic led the way inside.
</p>
<p> Two hours later, they were both tired and frustrated. No one seemed to have lived there more than five or ten years. The two men had no idea what to try next. They sat down on a bench outside the building and tried to come up with an idea.
</p>
<p> "You have your mother's eyes."
</p>
<p> They jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to see a fortyish man looking at Mac.
</p>
<p> "Excuse me?"
</p>
<p> "You have her eyes. And you look a lot like her."
</p>
<p> "You knew my mother?"
</p>
<p> "Yes, my family used to live here. I come back sometimes to tend the tree my mother planted," nodding toward one nearby. "Your mother was my first crush when I was a boy, and like most boys, I didn't hide it very well. But she was always very kind to me. I ran into her once in London when I was at Oxford, and she remembered me—"
</p>
<p> "You saw her after we left here? When?" Mac interrupted excitedly.
</p>
<p> "Why, yes. It must have been around 82 or 83. I had gone up to London for the weekend to see a show, and I saw her in a pub. I remember how sad she looked. We talked for a few minutes, and I went to the show. I never saw her again."
</p>
<p> "Thank you, oh thank you so much. You have no idea how much you've helped me." Mac shook his hand vigorously.
</p>
<p> "I am pleased to have been of assistance. Please remember me to your parents."
</p>
<p> While Mac was floundering for a reply, the man nodded politely and left.
</p>
<p> Mac turned to Vic excitedly. "Now we <i>know</i> that she was still alive at least in 1982. And she was in London. I have to go try to find her trail."
</p>
<p> "We." When Mac looked at him in confusion, Vic repeated, "<i>We</i> have to go to London."
</p>
<p> Mac smiled and nodded, and they headed back to their hotel to make arrangements to leave for London the following day.
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table> 
<tbody>
<tr><td> 
Author Email: [email removed]
<br/>Webpage: <a href="http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S"> The Den of Sin</a> <br/> Fandom: Once a Thief V/M 
<br/>Rating: NC-17
<br/>Disclaimer: They belong to John Woo, Alliance, etc, but since they cancelled the show, I'm going to keep playing with them!
<br/> Note: Memories is completely unrelated to my other OAT series, Tulips. The two will probably contradict each other frequently if anyone bothers to compare them. (I certainly don't intend to!) Just think of this as yet another possible future. Slight spoilers for the last ep, which I haven't even seen yet! As always, thanks to Lianne, Imsida and RositaMia for terrific beta, and to Nic and Aries for "encouragement". (We won't talk about the whips and sharp, pointy things!) 
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories IILondon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac continues his search for his mother and makes some surprising discoveries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>Memories II
</b>
</p>
<p>London<br/>by Orithain</p>
<p><br/> From several thousand feet, it was easy to forget about the troubles waiting for him back on the ground. Suspended here between the night sky and the darkness of the sleeping world below, Mac felt free for a moment, as if nothing that had happened or was yet to happen could touch him. He turned his head very slightly to look at the man resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. Vic had been his partner for a couple of years now and his friend, though neither of them would ever have admitted it, but everything was changed now. Lover. Mac tried the word on for size, rolling it around in his head. Victor Mansfield was his lover. He shook his head in disbelief, unintentionally rousing the object of his thoughts.
</p>
<p> Vic rubbed his face against Mac's shoulder like a contented cat as he woke up. Despite the relative newness of their relationship, Vic instantly knew who he was leaning on. He'd recognize Mac's scent anywhere. Even now he could feel himself reacting to it, wanting him. Rather than sitting up as he came fully awake, he nestled closer, tucking his head under Mac's chin and wrapping an arm around his waist.
</p>
<p> "Have I been asleep long?"
</p>
<p> "Long enough. We'll be landing at Heathrow in about an hour," Mac replied, shifting slightly in his partner's loose embrace but making no move to pull away. In fact, he wrapped the blanket more snugly around the both of them, cocooning them in their own private world. Their sense of privacy was aided by first class being almost entirely empty aside from them on such a late flight.
</p>
<p> A little over an hour later, they had landed, disembarked, cleared customs without incident, and ridden in the limo Mac had reserved to their Park Lane hotel, Grosvenor House. Once in their suite, Vic wandered around, checking everything out, amazed that it was even more luxurious than their accommodations in Hong Kong had been, in a typically understated, elegantly British fashion. Watching Vic, Mac kicked off his shoes and sprawled on the sofa at his ease. The older man was like a cat, establishing his territory as he prowled into every corner of the suite.
</p>
<p> "Vic?"
</p>
<p> "Mmm?" His concentration was still focused on his exploration of their surroundings.
</p>
<p> "Come here," Mac invited huskily.
</p>
<p> Hearing that note in his partner's voice made Vic shudder with abrupt arousal, and he turned to face Mac. His lover was stretched out across the couch like an offering, and his brown eyes glittered darkly with lust. Mac had unfastened his slacks and his semi-erect cock was starting to peek out, as if calling Vic to come and play. It wasn't an invitation Vic was likely to refuse. He wasn't averse to a little teasing first though.
</p>
<p> "Why would I want to do that?" he purred, rubbing his hand over the growing erection in his jeans.
</p>
<p> "Because if you do, I'll suck you till you think your spine is coming out your cock."
</p>
<p> Vic groaned audibly, his cock leaping to attention. He strode across the room, coming to a halt beside the sofa, staring down at Mac, who licked his lips as he returned the older man's gaze.
</p>
<p> Mac grasped Vic's hips, guiding him to kneel astride him on the sofa. When Vic was positioned to his liking, Mac unfastened his jeans and pushed them down as far as they would go in his spread-legged position. Mac then shimmied down slightly, licking the underside of Vic's cock on his way to his balls. As Vic trembled above him, Mac slowly drew one ball, then the other, into his mouth, sucking lightly on each in turn. Then he turned his attention to licking every part of Vic that he could reach, licking up along the underside of his cock, tracing the prominent vein till he reached the ridge, then flicking his tongue across the sensitive head. Pleased by Vic's faint moan, he continued that for some time until Vic's hips were jerking desperately. Then he licked back down the same path he'd followed up, continued past the fuzzy balls to the sensitive strip of skin behind them, scraping lightly with his teeth and nearly making Vic come off the sofa. When Vic settled back on his heels, Mac was perfectly positioned, his tongue lapping at the ring of muscle then probing inside while Vic groaned and tried to hold still for him.
</p>
<p> After a little while Mac let his head fall back to the cushion beneath him, ignoring Vic's moan of protest. Then he reconsidered and nipped at Vic's inner thigh, enjoying his yelp.
</p>
<p>"Lose the jeans, Vic."
</p>
<p> Drawing a shaky breath, Vic stood up and shoved his jeans down, nearly overbalancing when he tried to kick them off before removing his boots. He sat down on the edge of the couch to unlace them, his concentration not helped by Mac licking along the outside of his leg. Finally he managed to undo the knots that had mysteriously appeared in the laces and was able to pull off his boots and jeans. He decided he might as well finish the job and pulled his sweater off over his head, leaving himself naked beside his fully dressed partner.
</p>
<p> Mac stared at him, drinking in the sight, knowing that he could reach out and touch Victor whenever he wanted to.
</p>
<p> "Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you planning to do something with that?" Vic suddenly asked in frustration, nodding at the erection visible through Mac's opened slacks.
</p>
<p> Mac met his partner's eyes, grinning evilly, and Vic swallowed audibly.
</p>
<p> "I thought you said that if I came to the couch, you'd suck me," he managed to say.
</p>
<p> "Oh, you mean you want more than I already gave you?" Mac asked innocently.
</p>
<p> "Maaac!"
</p>
<p> Vic's whine was still echoing when Mac flipped around and grabbed his legs, pulling one up and bracing it on the back of the couch as he swung Vic sideways. Then he pounced on the glistening cock waiting for him, tasting him as he swallowed him.
</p>
<p> Vic cried his pleasure, his hands coming up to clutch Mac's head to him, his fingers running through the dark curls briefly before he forced himself to let go and lowered his hands to his sides, gripping the seat cushion in his fists. He braced the foot that was draped over the back of the sofa against it and the other on the floor, his hips thrusting up to meet Mac's mouth. Mac allowed him to fuck his mouth for a few thrusts before pushing his hips flat again and sucking hard while his tongue was busy along the shaft.
</p>
<p> Vic's cries were wordless now and desperate. He'd had a glimpse of Mac's skill that first night in Hong Kong, but fully conscious and aware of what he was doing, he was incredible. Vic thought hazily that his mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon before he lost all higher brain functions, only aware of sensation, his world narrowing to the few inches of flesh in its warm, wet haven. 
</p>
<p> Mac wished he could keep this up forever, tasting Vic, seeing him utterly lost in pleasure because of what Mac was doing. But he still wanted more, wanted to give Vic more, so he slowly reached down, rubbing his fingers over the head of his own cock, gathering up the clear fluid seeping from the tip and slicking his fingers. Keeping Vic distracted with his mouth, he shoved one of the cushions under the small of Vic's back, raising him just enough to give him access. Mac easily slid a finger inside him, then two, twisting to slide over the sensitive gland at the same time as he took Vic down his throat. The combined sensations were too much for Vic, and he yelled Mac's name as he came.
</p>
<p> Mac kept sucking till Vic was done, then sat up, smiling at the limp man before him. He leaned down for a quick but thorough kiss, sharing Vic's taste with him, then knelt between the widely splayed legs. He positioned himself, gripped Vic's thighs, and slowly slid into him. He shuddered and remained motionless once he was fully sheathed in Vic, needing a moment to get control. He had plans for his partner, and losing control was not part of them. He thrust in and out, shifting slightly until Vic's gasp and the slight stirring of his cock told him he'd found the right angle. He continued his slow rhythm, sliding back and forth again and again, Vic's gasps growing louder each time and his erection slowly filling until he was as hard as he'd been before, harder even, aching for fulfillment.
</p>
<p> Mac smiled down into Vic's eyes, watching him, gauging his readiness, then, never releasing his gaze, he reached into his pocket stealthily, not attracting Vic's attention. When he was sure that Vic hadn't noticed anything, he reached for his partner's cock. Vic's groan of pleasure turned to a yell of dismay when Mac slid a cock ring onto him and fastened the attached straps around his balls.
</p>
<p> Vic stared up at Mac in disbelief, feeling the pleasure build inside him as the younger man continued to slowly pump into him and knowing that it had no place to go.
</p>
<p> "Whatsa matter, Vic, dontcha wanna play?" Mac teased.
</p>
<p> Vic opened his mouth, but only a moan came out. He took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and tried again. "Why?" He was proud of himself for managing one, clear word.
</p>
<p>"Because it's fun." Mac leaned down and licked Vic's throat with long strokes of his tongue. "Because I can." He bit the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking hard to leave a mark. "Because you'll let me." He scraped his nails lightly over Vic's nipples then pinched them, gaining a yelp from his victim. "Because it's gonna feel so good when I finally let you come." He sped up the motion of his hips, hearing and feeling his balls slap against Vic's ass with every thrust now, listening to Vic's cries as he rubbed over his prostate again and again. He watched Vic's face, seeing the heavy fringe of his lashes nearly resting on his cheeks as he barely kept his eyes open and fixed on Mac's. Vic's lips were parted as he gasped for air, and as Mac watched, the tip of his tongue appeared to moisten them. Mac couldn't and didn't want to resist, so he claimed Vic's mouth, catching that tongue between his teeth, biting down lightly for a moment before releasing it so he could twine his own tongue around it, tasting Vic as he came deep inside him, filling his belly.
</p>
<p> Mac sank down limply on top of Vic, who lay, chest heaving, every breath a near sob, his throbbing erection trapped between them. He couldn't believe how aroused he was; he'd never felt this much without coming. He wondered if he was going to survive getting involved with Mac.
</p>
<p> After a minute or two, Mac straightened his arms, pushing his torso up and away from Vic. He smiled at his partner even as he pulled out of him, then slid down to lick the head of his cock a couple of times.
</p>
<p> Vic screamed.
</p>
<p> Mac laughed.
</p>
<p> "Fuck! You're going to kill me," Vic groaned.
</p>
<p> "Nah, you're not gonna die. I have plans for you."
</p>
<p> "Why am I suddenly afraid?"
</p>
<p>Mac chuckled and kissed him, making sure to rub against him. Vic writhed under him, gasping. Mac grinned happily and climbed to his feet, pulling his moaning partner up after him.
</p>
<p> "Come on, Vic, we have to clean up and get started looking for my mother. We can start at that pub that guy at our old place—do you realize we never even got his name?—mentioned, Dirty Dick's. Maybe she was there more recently, and someone will recognize a picture of her."
</p>
<p> Vic had to clear his throat a few times before he could manage to speak. "We also have to get this thing off of me."
</p>
<p> Mac was shaking his head before Vic even finished speaking. "No way, babe. That stays right where it is. I want you to be thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight."
</p>
<p> Vic groaned. "Shit! Mac, I thought you wanted my help finding your mother? There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to concentrate on anything like this." He indicated his restrained and straining erection.
</p>
<p> "I'll take my chances. I like you like this." Mac punctuated his statement by stroking Vic, who arched into his touch desperately.
</p>
<p> "God, Mac! Please!"
</p>
<p> "Nope. Just think how good it's gonna feel tonight when I take you again. When you come after feeling it build up for <i>hours</i>."
</p>
<p> "You <i>are</i> trying to kill me!"
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Half an hour later the two men walked out of the hotel lobby to their waiting limo, Vic dressed in loose fitting linen slacks rather than his usual jeans since there had been no way he could have gotten them done up. He settled into the backseat beside Mac, squirming uncomfortably.
</p>
<p> Mac watched him for a few minutes, then slid over the seat, settling against Vic's side. He placed a hand on the older man's thigh, kneading the firm muscle, and Vic threw his head back against the seat with a stifled moan. Mac moved his hand upward, stopping between Vic's legs, measuring him with his fingers, making sure he hadn't softened since his last inspection.
</p>
<p> Vic bit down on his lower lip, feeling the throbbing that had barely started to subside renew its urgency. He spread his legs wider. Even knowing that this would only increase his torment, he wanted more of Mac's touch. He whimpered when Mac petted him and nearly screamed when the car hit a bump, throwing him hard into Mac's hand. The sudden pressure on his aching flesh felt incredible. He prayed that Mac didn't want to continue the search too long tonight; he didn't think he could survive more than a couple of hours of this.
</p>
<p> "Open your eyes, Vic," Mac whispered into his ear before licking and nibbling the lobe, tugging gently on his earring.
</p>
<p> Vic forced his eyes open, not even sure when he'd closed them, and met Mac's gaze. Mac searched his eyes for a moment, then, apparently satisfied with what he found there, took his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. Vic abandoned himself to the pleasure of tasting Mac, vaguely wondering what had happened to the emotionally fragile Mac he'd comforted in Hong Kong. Had he asked, Mac could have explained that Vic's own presence, his caring for Mac, had a lot to do with his rapid recovery. Getting away from Hong Kong with all its memories, good and bad, also helped. Being there had been like returning to his past. 
</p>
<p> Mac ended the kiss and sat back, looking at Vic as an art connoisseur would look at a newly discovered Great Master, with true appreciation and a lust to possess. Vic was sprawled in complete abandon, his head thrown back, lips parted as he panted, chest heaving, legs spread wide, and framed against the burgundy leather of the seat, he was beautiful. Mac had to taste him. He couldn't wait another second, so he reached for Vic's belt, unfastening it and his pants, and his long, clever thief's fingers delved inside to free the impossibly hard erection. He just looked at it for a moment, licking his lips, imagining how good it was going to taste, then he lowered his lips over the tip, licking and sucking, making Vic shove a hand in his mouth to prevent a scream. Mac reveled in Vic's distressed sounds of pleasure, but he knew they had to be getting near the pub. Reluctantly, he released Vic and rearranged his partner's clothing, then slid up his body for another kiss, sharing his taste with him.
</p>
<p>Vic wrapped his arms around Mac as they kissed, frantically rubbing against the hand that was once more between his thighs. He could feel the waves of pleasure building, long past anything he'd ever felt before, pleasure becoming pain becoming pleasure again, and he knew this was just the beginning.
</p>
<p> Again, Mac was the one to end the kiss and sit back, watching his partner. When Vic's breathing calmed a little, he dragged his eyes open and stared at the younger man.
</p>
<p> "Just remember, Mac, one of these days, I'm going to do this to you."
</p>
<p> A tiny moan escaped Mac. "Promise?"
</p>
<p> "Damn right. We'll see how you like it while sitting through one of the Director's briefings. I'll bet you look incredibly sexy when you're frustrated. Which reminds me," green eyes blazed possessively at Mac, "when we get back, tell that woman to keep her hands <i>off</i>! You're mine now."
</p>
<p> Mac had to kiss him again for that. Only Victor Mansfield could sit there, half crazy from lust, obeying his every desire in a truly, if temporarily, submissive fashion, and claim ownership of the man currently driving him into a sexual frenzy. Mac had a nearly uncontrollable desire to tell Vic how cute he was, but he refrained, not wanting the mood to be broken as it would be when Vic punched him and broke his nose.
</p>
<p> Mac settled back into his own corner of the seat, smiling when Vic followed him, nestling against his side with his head on Mac's shoulder and one hand sliding inside Mac's shirt to toy with a nipple. Mac luxuriated in the affectionate touch, practically purring with contentment. He could kick himself for being so hung up on Li Ann that he'd missed seeing Vic clearly for so many months. They'd wasted so much time they could have spent together. He grinned suddenly. Making up for lost time was going to be fun.
</p>
<p>When the limo pulled up outside the pub, Vic straightened up, both men fixing their clothes before stepping out of the car. They walked in side by side, automatically taking note of the exits and potential threats before going up to the bar and ordering a couple of ales.
</p>
<p> As usual, the two men attracted more than a few admiring glances. Mac had to take a quick swallow of his drink to hide his grin when he noticed the looks Vic was getting. The man was practically radiating sexual tension to the point that he wouldn't have been safe in a convent full of nuns. Mac quickly lost his amusement when he saw the sharks circling in for the kill, and he moved closer to Vic, putting a possessive hand on his arm.
</p>
<p> Vic looked at him wryly. "Marking your territory, Mac?"
</p>
<p> "Damn right! They can look all they want, but they bloody well better keep their distance."
</p>
<p> Vic glared. "I am <i>not</i> some trophy you can show off!"
</p>
<p>"Shit. I didn't mean it that way, Vic. It's just...You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he sighed in frustration. "You're the first person who's ever really wanted to be with me, and I can't help wanting to show off a little."
</p>
<p> Vic just stared at him for a long moment, an unreadable expression in those green eyes, before pressing an incredibly tender kiss on his lips. "Fine, go ahead and preen for the natives," Vic grinned, "but don't get too used to this. I am <i>not</i> playing at being your boytoy where the Director can see. I don't want to give her any ideas."
</p>
<p> Mac shuddered at the thought of the Director involving herself in their sex lives. It wasn't a pretty picture. "No, we definitely don't want her in our bed." He suddenly switched gears, throwing a smoldering look at his lover. If Vic hadn't been so aroused by the hand stroking his cock, he'd have laughed at the overdone expression. Mac could have had a great career in silent movies. Lots of close ups of that mouth would have been nice. Vic blinked, realizing that he was swaying closer to the mouth in question, nearly mesmerized by the remembered taste and feel.
</p>
<p> Eyeing the predators who still watched Vic, Mac decided they did not need to split up to show his mother's picture around and see if anyone recognized her. After all, it was still early and the pub wasn't very crowded. After doing the rounds with no success, Mac noticed the bartender was free for a moment and asked her if she recognized the woman in the photo. She didn't, but she added that she'd only been working there a few months. The bartender who would be coming on shift in a couple of hours had worked there for years and might be able to help him.
</p>
<p> Vic and Mac settled into a corner booth to wait for the other bartender. They could have gone back to the hotel for the couple of hours, but Mac thought it would be more fun to stay out and tease Vic. He was really looking forward to when they got back to their room later.
</p>
<p> In the meantime though, Mac pulled Vic close to his side, one hand dropping beneath the table to rest on his thigh. He didn't move the hand, just let it lie there, warming the slowly tensing muscle. Vic could feel the heat of Mac's hand on his leg, only inches from where he desperately wanted it. He moaned Mac's name.
</p>
<p> "What's wrong, babe?" Mac asked solicitously. Solicitously, that is, unless you happened to notice the gleam in his eyes that said that he was enjoying every second of this. "You want me to touch you?"
</p>
<p> "Yes."
</p>
<p> "Here?" Mac inched his hand up a tiny bit.
</p>
<p> "Higher."
</p>
<p> "Like this?" Mac's hand rested beside Vic's rigid cock so the older man could feel the warmth radiating from him.
</p>
<p> "Please!" Vic dropped his head to Mac's shoulder, his eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. He barely restrained himself from turning around and biting Mac, maybe one of the hardened nipples he could see through the silk shirt.
</p>
<p> "Ah, you want <i>this</i>." Mac curled his fingers around the straining length of flesh, smiling at Vic's gasp.
</p>
<p> "You're going to keep this up all night, aren't you?"
</p>
<p> "I'm going to keep <i>you</i> up all night. And you're going to love every sec- Aaahhh!" Mac's seduction was suddenly interrupted by a yelp, making Vic spring upright and whirl around to see what the matter was. What he saw made him burst into laughter. Mac was practically standing on the seat, trying to get away from a spider that was making its way across the edge of the table.
</p>
<p> "I take it you don't like spiders?" Vic's shoulders were shaking with the laughter he was trying to suppress. 
</p>
<p>"No!" Mac's voice was strangled as the tiny arachnid came closer to him.
</p>
<p> Still trembling with laughter, Vic slammed his beer bottle down on the spider, saving his lover from the awful beast. "You know, Mac," he snickered, "in the fairy tales, after I slay the dragon, I get your hand in marriage."
</p>
<p> Mac glared as he sat back down, suspiciously eyeing the postcard-covered, cobweb-festooned walls. "A spider is not the same as a dragon, and I'm no virgin princess."
</p>
<p> "Thank god! A princess I could live with, but virginity would be a bit much to...take."
</p>
<p> Mac groaned. "Idiot! Sit down; people are starting to stare."
</p>
<p> "I think that had more to do with you standing on the bench and shrieking than with me standing here."
</p>
<p> "Just sit down. I want to hold you."
</p>
<p> "Since you put it <i>that</i> way..." Vic was sitting beside Mac again before he finished speaking. 
</p>
<p> Mac pulled him close so Vic's head was again on his shoulder, running a hand over him from thigh to shoulder, teasing a nipple along the way. Vic gasped as certain parts of him sprang to attention again, not that they'd ever really relaxed. He turned toward Mac so he sitting on one hip and put one leg across Mac's lap, not caring anymore if anyone was watching. He rubbed against Mac's leg frantically, his own hand dropping between Mac's legs.
</p>
<p> Mac wrapped an arm around Vic, holding him close. He still wasn't sure quite why their relationship had suddenly changed, but he liked it. He rubbed a hand discreetly over Vic's back, enjoying touching him but not wanting to cause a scene.
</p>
<p> "Another drink, gents?" The voice made the two men look up, meeting the knowing grin of the waitress as she waited for their answer. 
</p>
<p> A few minutes and two more beers later, the waitress was gone again, and Vic was curled around Mac, wondering how the hell he gave up control to the younger man. Then Mac touched him again, nipped at his jaw, and he remembered why Mac was in charge and applauded his decision to follow his lead. Wanting to get a little of his own back though, Vic picked up his beer, knowing Mac was watching him, and licked his way around the rim, then slowly drew it into his mouth and sucked on it while Mac gasped beside him.
</p>
<p> When he put the bottle down, Mac grabbed his jaw and turned his face up to kiss him. He could taste the beer overlaying the flavor that was uniquely Vic, and his tongue stroked over Vic's, exploring every inch. Vic turned into the kiss, inviting Mac deeper, sinking into him until he thought they were breathing for each other. They remained engrossed in each other for some time, occasionally checking to see if the other bartender had arrived yet.
</p>
<p> Finally, the man arrived, and Vic and Mac moved to the bar to talk to him. When Mac showed him the picture of his mother, the man smiled and nodded immediately. "Tori, of course I remember her. She used to come in here a lot about 10-15 years ago. Nice lady, but seemed sad. She didn't smile a lot."
</p>
<p> "Do you know where she is now? Or where she lived?" Mac couldn't believe this man had known his mother.
</p>
<p> "Sorry, pal, she never said. She just came in here almost every night for a few years, ordered a beer and sat here for hours staring at the walls. She used to like to look at this one postcard...what was it now?" The bartender wiped the bar down as he thought; it seemed to help him concentrate. "Oh yeah, I remember now. It was a picture of some temple in Hong Kong. I asked her one time if that was someplace she wanted to go." He stopped, an odd look coming over his face.
</p>
<p> "Well?" Mac demanded impatiently. "What did she say?"
</p>
<p> The bartender stared at him. "She looked for a second like she was going to cry, then she said something I've never forgotten. She said that she carried it with her in her heart every day, but she could never go back. Then she laughed sadly and thanked me."
</p>
<p> "Thanked you? For what?" Vic wanted to know.
</p>
<p> "She liked my name."
</p>
<p> Both men looked at him in surprise. "So what's your name?" Mac asked.
</p>
<p> "That's what's so weird," the bartender shrugged. "My name's nothing special. Just plain old Mac."
</p>
<p> Mac froze, an expression of pain and longing crossing his face. The bartender blinked in surprise.
</p>
<p> "Geez, pal, for a second there you looked just like she did that night. Come to think of it, that was the last time I ever saw her come in here."
</p>
<p> "Mac," Mac said.
</p>
<p> "What?"
</p>
<p> "No, that's my name. Mac. Not pal."
</p>
<p>"Oh, hell of a coincidence," he chuckled. "Here, have a beer on me. Funny how you looked like Tori for a second there though."
</p>
<p> "Not really," Mac shrugged. "My dad always told me I took after Mom. It's the eyes apparently."
</p>
<p> The bartender stopped dead. "Your mum?"
</p>
<p> Mac nodded. "Yeah, last time I saw her was about 15 years ago. In Hong Kong."
</p>
<p> The bartender nodded slowly. That explained a lot. "I heard her talking to someone one time. Seeing as you're her son and all, I guess it's okay to tell you. I'm pretty sure she said she was living in a suite at the Cavanaugh. Don't know if she'd still be there ten years later, but that's all I can tell you."
</p>
<p> "Thanks, Mac," Mac responded fervently.
</p>
<p> "Good luck, kid. I hope you find her." The bartender gave him one last smile before moving off to serve other customers.
</p>
<p> Vic watched his partner curiously, surprised that they weren't already on their way. "So, next stop the Cavanaugh?"
</p>
<p> Mac chewed on his lip uneasily, then raised unhappy brown eyes to Vic. "I can't. I'm not ready. I don't know why she left us, left me, but I need to think about this. So can we just take tonight for <i>us</i>? Just be together?"
</p>
<p> Vic smiled gently and momentarily cupped Mac's cheek. "We can do whatever you want, Mac. She's your mother, after all." Then he squirmed on the bar stool, drawing Mac's attention back to his still rigid erection. "And I think you know that I could easily be convinced to go back to the room," he rasped.
</p>
<p> Mac grinned, the shadows lifting from his eyes as he watched his partner. He placed a hand on Vic's thigh, his smile widening when Vic gasped softly. "Come on, Vic," he said, tugging the older man to his feet and toward the door, "there's someplace I want to go."
</p>
<p> Vic moaned quietly. "Wouldn't you just like to go back to the hotel and to
<i>bed</i>?" he suggested desperately.
</p>
<p> Mac just laughed. Vic followed him outside and walked down the street by his side, every step jarring his bound cock and throbbing through him. Matters got worse when Mac slid a hand into his back pocket, cupping Vic's ass through the thin fabric, fingers pressing into the firm muscle.
</p>
<p> Vic stopped in his tracks, trying to turn toward Mac, but the ex-thief only urged him on, nudging him down the street. Vic moaned pitifully when he realized that Mac had brought him to a dance club. Looking around he saw couples of every combination, so he knew that Mac really did intend to dance. 
</p>
<p>
<i>He's trying to kill me; that's what he's doing!</i> Vic whimpered when Mac pulled him into his arms, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together. He could feel Mac's own erection rubbing against his, and he thought he'd explode.
</p>
<p> Mac's hand on the back of his head urged him to place it on Mac's shoulder, and Vic wrapped himself around his lover as they danced. Actually, Mac danced and Vic just followed him, maintaining as much contact as he could. He rubbed against the younger man desperately, uttering soft cries of arousal.
</p>
<p> Mac held Vic to him, enjoying the utter sensuality of his movements, smirking when he saw the envious glances thrown his way by both men and women watching Vic squirm against him. He slid both hands down to cup Vic's ass, pulling him even more tightly against him, and Vic buried his face in his throat, suckling hungrily. Mac arched his head back slightly to make it easier for him, not caring if he left a visible mark. He'd proudly wear it if Vic made it.
</p>
<p> "Come on, Mac," Victor whispered throatily, "let's go back to the room."
</p>
<p> "Not yet, babe. I want to dance with you for a while."
</p>
<p> Vic moaned and buried his face in Mac's shoulder again, following where his partner led him.
</p>
<p> After a couple of songs, Mac pulled Vic to the edge of the dance floor, and the older man sighed in relief that they would leave now. He was confused when Mac stopped and let go of him.
</p>
<p> "Mac?"
</p>
<p> Mac rubbed his thumb over Vic's lower lip, gasping when Vic caught it between his teeth for a moment. "God, you're beautiful!" He took a deep breath. "I want to watch you."
</p>
<p>Vic stared blankly.
</p>
<p> "I want to watch you dance, baby. Go dance a couple of songs with some other people, and then I'll take you back to the hotel."
</p>
<p> Vic couldn't believe what he was hearing. His arousal was obvious, and Mac wanted him to dance with someone else?! No fucking way!
</p>
<p> "Mac—"
</p>
<p> "We're not leaving here till I've watched you dance." Mac was very definite.
</p>
<p> Vic groaned. <i>How the hell did Mac end up in charge?</i> He met the other man's eyes. <i>Oh yeah, I fell in love with him. Shit!</i> He looked around desperately, heading for the first unattached person he spotted.
</p>
<p> Standing a few yards away, a young woman watched Vic move toward her, stunned speechless when the gorgeous guy she'd been watching asked her to dance. When he grumbled impatiently at her stupefied silence, she nodded hastily and followed him onto the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the other guy watching them. Obviously this was something between them, but she intended to enjoy a dance with the most attractive man in the place. When he started to move, she nearly fell over, mesmerized by his total abandon. <i>Now</i> she understood the expression "sex on legs." She reached out, placing a hand on his chest as they danced. She could feel his heart pounding, and she looked up, meeting flashing green eyes and wishing that look was meant for her. She'd even be willing to pretend, but she didn't think she had a hope. She could see him looking over her shoulder to his friend. She shuddered as she imagined being with both of them.
</p>
<p> The song ended and Vic slowed to halt in front of the woman, staring at Mac hopefully. His shoulders sank momentarily when Mac shook his head, then he straightened up and looked around. If Mac wanted a show, he'd damn well give him one! He met the eyes of a guy dressed in leather and silk and smiled. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that the woman was starting to move away, Vic reached over and grabbed her wrist, tugging her toward him. He pulled her against him as the guy came up behind him, fitting himself to Vic's backside as the music started up again.
</p>
<p> Vic started to move between the two of them, feeling his cock rub against the woman's belly and feeling the guy behind him press his own hard cock against Vic's ass. The three of them moved together, Vic leaning back against the man and reaching behind to put his arms around the guy's neck. The guy put his hands on Vic's hips, holding him tightly as he humped his ass.
</p>
<p> Staring into Mac's eyes the whole time, Vic lowered his arms and pulled the woman closer, fitting her tightly to him. He undulated against her, shuddering at the exquisite pressure on his cock and he felt the man speed his motions as he came in his pants against Vic's ass. Vic glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the guy, then stepped away as the song ended, returning to Mac's side.
</p>
<p> Before he could say a word, Mac grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him in for a deep, possessive kiss that Vic felt clear down to his toenails. He collapsed into Mac's embrace, rubbing one leg along the outside of his lover's thigh, raising it to wrap it around Mac's waist, not caring if anyone was watching, not caring how sluttish he looked. He <i>needed</i> Mac.
</p>
<p> "You're desperate, aren't you, babe?" Mac laughed softly. "You'd let me take you right here if I wanted to."
</p>
<p> "Yesss." Vic moaned and nodded desperately, squirming against him.
</p>
<p> "You'd lie back on this table and give yourself to me, wouldn't you?"
</p>
<p> Vic stared at him for a moment, then hopped up onto the table, leaning back and spreading his legs. "How do you want me?"
</p>
<p> Mac moaned. He moved between Vic's legs, thrusting against him while he kissed the older man for a long moment, his tongue fucking Vic's mouth the way he wanted to be pumping into his ass.
</p>
<p> "Okay, that's it. Come on, lover, we're going back to the hotel <i>now</i>," Mac announced, breathing hard.
</p>
<p> Vic squirmed, making no move to get off the table. "I can't wait that long," he mewled, thrusting his aching cock against Mac.
</p>
<p> "Yes, you <i>can</i>. I refuse to take you here. I'd have to fight off everyone in the place! Now, come <i>on</i>!" Mac dragged Vic off the table and toward the door, plowing through everyone who got in his way.
</p>
<p> Once outside, Mac waved to their limo driver, who brought the car around, and he shoved Vic inside, quickly following him. The minute the door was shut, Vic was all over him, unfastening his shirt, writhing in his lap, kissing him, biting him, grabbing his cock. Mac groaned and just held on to him, enjoying the ride. He'd have to remember to drive Vic nuts more often.
</p>
<p> When they got to the hotel, both men practically ran to their suite, neither bothering to refasten their clothing. They didn't care what they looked like. In fact, everyone who saw them was envious. They looked gorgeous, and watching Vic writhe against Mac as they had to wait for the elevator was incredibly arousing. Several clerks suddenly realized that they were due for breaks, and housekeeping had a lot of work tidying up supposedly empty rooms the next day.
</p>
<p> As soon as they got inside their room, Vic slammed Mac up against the wall, ripping at his clothes, then his own till they were both naked. He rubbed desperately against Mac, both cocks slick with liquid and sliding together easily. But it wasn't enough, not after the hours of arousal, and he dropped to the floor at Mac's feet, pulling his legs back. He squirmed, waiting for Mac to accept his invitation, staring up at him and licking his lips.
</p>
<p> Mac moaned and joined Vic on the floor, but he didn't settle between his lover's legs as expected. Instead, he straddled Vic, positioning himself so that Vic's cock pressed against his anus, and he slid down, filling himself. Vic screamed as Mac fucked himself on his still restrained cock, tears of frustration flowing as Mac came, leaving him still hard and aching.
</p>
<p> Mac rested for a moment, still hard despite his climax, feeling Vic's cock pressing against his prostate. He leaned over, licking away the tears that rolled down his lover's face, flicking the hardened nipples beneath his hands. He carefully rose up, ignoring Vic's wail of protest.
</p>
<p> "Okay, baby, I need you to calm down a bit," he whispered, ignoring Vic's incredulous stare. "Come on, Vic, I have to take the cock ring off, but you can't come right away. I need you to wait till you're inside me again."
</p>
<p> Vic whined his dismay, but nodded. He wanted that too. After all these hours, he'd be damned if he was going to come without taking Mac with him.
</p>
<p> Mac stroked his belly soothingly, slowly unfastening the cock ring and tossing it aside. He waited for a moment while Vic gasped, not moving till Vic nodded jerkily, indicating that it was okay. Then he smiled at Vic and shifted to his hands and knees in front of his lover, waiting for him.
</p>
<p> Mac heard a low growl, then Vic pounced. His cock slid back inside Mac smoothly, and he set a rapid, desperate pace. Mac wasn't complaining; he pushed back into every stroke, seeking to force Vic deeper inside himself, whimpering as Vic found the perfect angle and hit his prostate with each thrust. Vic clutched him with one hand so hard he'd have bruises for a week, but neither man felt it just then. Vic's other hand snaked around his lover, reaching for his cock, pumping it in time with his strokes into Mac's ass. Both men were so aroused by their teasing of the last several hours that they couldn't last long.
</p>
<p> Vic started whispering into Mac's ear, telling him how good he felt, how hot and tight his ass was, how much he loved him, and hearing that husky voice murmuring to him pushed Mac over the edge again, his body clenching almost painfully around Vic, milking him of every drop of fluid as they both screamed their pleasure.
</p>
<p> Mac slowly sank flat, Vic remaining draped over him, inside him for several minutes. Only the discomfort of the cold, hard floor finally forced them to their feet and into the bedroom where they curled around each other in the bed, falling asleep almost instantly in the comfort of each other's arms.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> The next morning, after a leisurely shower and breakfast, the two men headed over to the Cavanaugh, hopefully to find Mac's mother. Mac showed the picture to several employees, with no success, until he reached the manager. That worthy gentleman, one Silus Woolicott by name, regarded Mac coolly.
</p>
<p> "The Cavanaugh prides itself on respecting its guests' privacy, sirs. I regret that I am unable to help you."
</p>
<p> Mac's shoulders slumped and he turned to leave, unwilling to attempt to coerce the information from Mr. Woolicott. The man wasn't a criminal after all, and he wasn't the Director. Vic started to follow, then stopped and turned back to Mr. Woolicott. There had been something in his eyes.
</p>
<p>"He's her son."
</p>
<p> Woolicott's head jerked up, and he stared at Mac searchingly. "Wait!" As Mac turned back, the man watched him closely. <i>Yes, he has her height and build, and more importantly, her <i>eyes</i>. He could be her son. He's about the right age.</i> "Prove it."
</p>
<p> "How?" Mac wanted to know. "How can I possibly prove who my mother was? I haven't seen her since I was a child. Until a few days ago, I thought she had
<i>died</i> then!"
</p>
<p>"Where did you grow up?"
</p>
<p> "What's it to you?" As usual, when in distress, Mac got cocky.
</p>
<p>"She kept an eye on you," Vic breathed in sudden revelation, "and <i>he</i> knows it."
</p>
<p>Woolicott glanced at Vic in surprise, wondering who he was.
</p>
<p>"Hong Kong," Mac replied, "I grew up in Hong Kong. With the Tangs."
</p>
<p>At the mention of the Tangs, Woolicott's eyes closed. "Very well, Mr. Ramsey. I believe you are who you claim to be, but I can't help you. I haven't seen Victoria in five years."
</p>
<p> "Five years," Mac repeated softly. "At least now I know she was alive that recently. First it was 15 years, then 10, now five. Where did she go? Why did she leave? What's going on?"
</p>
<p>Vic moved to Mac's side, placing a comforting hand on his arm.
</p>
<p> "I <i>am</i> sorry, Mr. Ramsey. I can't answer your questions. Only Victoria, if you can find her, can give you those answers."
</p>
<p> "But how do I find her?"
</p>
<p> Woolicott smiled sadly. "All I can tell you is that five years ago she left London for Madrid. I hope you find her, Mr. Ramsey. For both your sakes."
</p>
<p> "Mr. Woolicott—"
</p>
<p>"I cannot tell you anything else, gentlemen. Now please leave." He lowered his head to stare at some papers on his desk, not looking up again until the door closed behind the two Canadians. After they left, he gazed at the phone on his desk for several minutes, knowing that he should make a call. Finally, he returned to his paperwork, the call unmade, for once allowing friendship to dictate his actions. "Good luck, Victoria," he murmured.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Vic and Mac went back to their hotel to make arrangements to fly to Madrid and pack up their belongings. They were able to get seats on a flight leaving early that evening, so that left them the next several hours free.
</p>
<p>Hoping to distract Mac, Vic suggested going out, seeing the sights, but the younger man didn't want to. He smiled sadly, one of the most open expressions Vic had ever seen on his face.
</p>
<p>"Can we just stay here, Vic? Would you hold me?" He felt lost, thrown adrift in a life that had changed its shape dramatically in the last several days.
</p>
<p> Before Vic could say a word, the door burst open and several people came into the room, carrying guns. Vic and Mac found themselves lying face down on the floor while the intruders rummaged through their belongings. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up.
</p>
<p> "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with a picture of my mother?"
</p>
<p> "<i>Your</i> mother?" Mac exclaimed. "That's <i>my</i> mother!" He rolled over, prepared to continue the argument, but he stopped dead, his mouth hanging open, when he saw the blonde behind him.
</p>
<p> "Nicky?"
</p>
<p> The girl stared back at him. "Mac?" Her eyes darted to his companion. "Vic?"
</p>
<p> The two agents gazed at her in bewilderment.
</p>
<p>"What are you two doing here, and <i>why</i> are you asking questions about my mother? She's been dead for seven years."
</p>
<p> "That's <i>my</i> mother, and she was alive at least as recently as five years ago."
</p>
<p>"Mac, I know my own mother!"
</p>
<p> "So do I! And several people have confirmed to me in the last few days that she was alive more recently than I'd been led to believe."
</p>
<p> "Oh. My. God." Vic suddenly thought he knew what was going on here.
</p>
<p> "Vic?" Mac was surprised by how pale Vic was suddenly.
</p>
<p> "You're 25, right?"
</p>
<p> "Yeah." Mac had no idea where Vic was going with this.
</p>
<p> Vic looked over at Nicky. "You're 18?"
</p>
<p>She nodded.
</p>
<p> Vic turned back to Mac. "You were seven when your mother... disappeared." It wasn't a question.
</p>
<p> "Well, yeah. But what does...that..." His voice trailed off, and he turned to stare at Nicky who stared back.
</p>
<p> "Say hi to your sister, Mac."
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr><td> 
Author Email: [email removed]
<br/>Webpage: <a href="http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S"> The Den of Sin</a> 
<br/> Once a Thief  Victor/Mac 
<br/>1999/05
<br/>Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex
<br/> Disclaimer: Vic and Mac belong to Alliance, who had the poor judgement to cancel them, so I'm taking them out for a spin.
<br/> Note:  Thanks to everyone who asked for a sequel to Memories—demands really do get me to write stuff faster. Just ask Aries; she wanted the "games" in this one, and this was the result. As always, I have to thank my fellow Infernales :) and Row for encouragement, whip cracking and pointing out when I start leaving out words 'cause I'm too anxious to get on to the next part. And thank you again to Imsida, Lianne and Mia for beta; you guys are great.
<br/> Story Summary: Mac continues his search for his mother and makes some surprising discoveries. </td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories IIIMadrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac continues his search for his mother and makes some surprising discoveries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/><b>Memories III
</b></p>
<p>Madrid
<br/>by Orithain</p>
<p><br/> Mac stared in dumbfounded silence from his lover to his... sister? He shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be. Her mother was a
<i>director</i>! "No," he whispered, not even realizing he was speaking. "No!" he repeated more emphatically.</p>
<p> "Don't be ridiculous!" Nicky snapped, her rising voice overriding Mac's as she denied the very possibility. She glared at Vic venomously, apparently wishing that she hadn't intentionally missed shooting him the last time they met.</p>
<p> "Not ridiculous, logical," Vic replied calmly. "You both recognize this woman as your mother. I don't think there are too many other explanations."</p>
<p> "<i>She</i> can<i>not</i> be my sister," Mac sneered, looking down his nose at her. "She's rude, arrogant, cocky, obnoxious, a know-it-all..."</p>
<p> "Remind you of anyone?" Vic laughed, leaning forward to kiss away the pout that appeared on Mac's face. He wished Nicky long gone as he eyed the sulky expression; he wanted to pounce on the younger man every time he did that.</p>
<p> "No!" Mac grumbled.</p>
<p> Nicky, on the other hand, was eyeing first Vic then Mac with dawning realization. "Someone better explain this to me <i>now</i>," she demanded. Although she had gestured to the others with her to leave once she recognized the two men, there was an aura of toughness about her that said she wouldn't need help to make them regret they'd ever been born. It was disconcertingly similar to the Director.</p>
<p> Mac remained stubbornly silent, so Vic began to explain, starting with the arrival of the package from Mac's father that had sent him on this quest to find his mother. "So, from what we've learned so far, it seems fairly likely that she's still alive," Vic concluded. "Although Mac—and you—thought she had died several years ago, we keep finding proof of her being alive more and more recently. There's no reason to believe that she's not <i>still</i> alive right now.</p>
<p> "And now it's your turn," he said, turning his eyes on Nicky. "Tell us what you remember about your mother, how she 'died,' anything that might help us."</p>
<p> Nicky sighed. "She was my mother. You know, to a kid, that's everything." She shrugged. "I was only eleven when she died—or disappeared if you insist," she added before they could say anything.</p>
<p> "That much isn't in doubt, Nicky," Vic said gently. "We found a friend of hers who told us she went to Madrid <i>five</i> years ago. She was still alive at least two years after you thought she was dead."</p>
<p> "You're eighteen," Mac suddenly said. "Seven years younger than me, and I was already seven when she disappeared. She left me to have you." He couldn't bear to look at Nicky, all the bewildered pain of the little boy who'd lost his mother and later been abandoned by his father welling up inside him.</p>
<p> Nicky opened her mouth but didn't know how to respond to that. She just stared at him silently, waiting. When it became apparent that Mac wasn't going to say any more, wasn't even going to look at her, she drew a deep breath. "Who's my father?" she asked in a tiny voice, one completely at odds with every aspect of her personality they'd encountered since first meeting her.</p>
<p> Mac blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing that he wasn't the only one who'd lost out on knowing a parent. Nicky had never known their father, a blessing though that might have been for her, and had also lost her mother when not much older than he had been. He told her about their father, trying to gloss over the worst parts, avoiding any mention of how Nicholas Ramsey had simply abandoned him without warning one day in Hong Kong. Nicky was pretty good at reading between the lines though, so she understood a lot more than Mac intended. When Mac trailed off, staring moodily at the floor between his feet, she waited, knowing something more was coming.</p>
<p> "When we met," he said slowly, "the Director said that she promised your mother to take care of you. You knew her... well enough to call her Aunt Di. Why? Why you and not me?" he demanded, the lost child appearing again.</p>
<p> Vic was on his feet and moving toward Mac where he stood leaning against the window almost before Mac had stopped speaking. He caught his lover in his arms, pulling him close, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. "But she
<i>did</i>," he emphasized. "I'm not sure what happened when you were young, maybe she'd lost track of you, but I'd bet she found you again sometime during your years with the Tangs. But you were settled there, and you seemed to have a future, even if a criminal one.</p>
<p> "Think about it, though. The moment things went wrong for you, she appeared in your life with an offer to start over. Admittedly, it was bizarre offer and she didn't give you any way to turn it down... but I think that in her own peculiar way, God help us, she was trying to protect you." Vic shook his head in disbelief at finding himself saying these things.</p>
<p> "Then I'd hate to imagine what she does to her enemies," Mac riposted, but Vic's words did make a strange sort of sense. There really was no reason for her to have gone all the way to Hong Kong to recruit a thief, especially when she already had Li Ann.  Maybe she <i>had</i> been keeping an eye on him and had pulled him under her direct influence when he got into trouble he couldn't handle. "God," he laughed helplessly, "Cruella de Ville meets the Fairy Godmother."</p>
<p> Even Nicky had to laugh at that. "Better not forget it, or she'll make you wish you'd never been born."</p>
<p> "And how would that be different from usual?" Mac asked, suddenly sober.</p>
<p> Nicky was taken aback. Then she considered the situation. If Mac <i>was</i> her brother, and she found less and less reason to disbelieve it, then he hadn't seen his mother for the entire length of Nicky's own life, and he'd been much younger then she when he lost her. She tried to imagine that, to imagine a life without her mother or Aunt Di, and she couldn't. Or rather, she could, but it was too far outside her experience to seem real. She'd also seen his personnel files when she'd met him at the Agency, so she was well aware of what his teens had been like and how he'd survived. Still...</p>
<p> "What's your—our—father like? Really like?"</p>
<p> Mac bit his lip. He had no idea how to answer that. The elder Ramsey was a con man, a liar, a thief, a perpetual child who made Peter Pan look mature, a man whose only concern was self—gratification. That was hardly the description he wanted to give a girl of the father she'd never met. Fortunately Vic interrupted before he could say anything.</p>
<p> "Our flight to Madrid leaves in barely two hours, Mac. If we're going to be on it, we'd better get going."</p>
<p> "Why Madrid?" Nicky wanted to know.</p>
<p> "Because an acquaintance of Mom's told us that that's where she went five years ago. We've been incredibly lucky so far finding people who knew her, and we have to hope that our luck continues. But we have to get to Madrid for that to happen."</p>
<p> Nicky chewed her lip, considering her commitments, then threw them to the wind. "I want to come with you."</p>
<p> Vic and Mac just nodded. She had as much right as Mac did. Vic picked up the phone to see if there was still an available seat on their flight, and fortunately there was. Nicky didn't bother trying to pack anything, deciding it would be easier just to pick up new things in Spain than trying to get back to her place and get her things together in time for the flight.</p>
<p> They made it to the airport with enough time to get a drink before the flight, and even though none of them had had dinner, they were too distracted to eat. Mac and Nicky both could think of nothing but their mother, wondering why she had left each of them in turn, was she still alive, did the Director know... Vic watched Mac closely, wanting to comfort him but unable to do so. He wondered if this relationship between them was a result of Mac feeling lost right now and whether that meant that it would end once Mac found his mother, alive or dead.</p>
<p>
<i> God, how did I fall in love with him so fast?</i> Vic wondered miserably. <i> I know this is crazy. He's under stress, and everything could change once we get back to normal. Or at least what passes for normal for us. He never gave me the slightest indication that he was interested in me before we got to Hong Kong. Before he was thrown into a totally bizarre situation where I was the only vaguely familiar thing in his life.</i> He dropped his head back against the seat and groaned softly. <i> I'm so fucked.</i></p>
<p> Vic was startled a moment later to feel Mac's hand land softly on his thigh. He opened his eyes and turned to meet Mac's gaze questioningly.</p>
<p> "Thank you," Mac said quietly.</p>
<p> Vic frowned questioningly, not sure what he was being thanked for.</p>
<p> "Thanks for supporting me, for being here for me, for helping me through this when no one else would."</p>
<p> Vic's heart sank at the words that seemed to confirm his fears that Mac was simply grateful to him. "You don't have to—" he started.</p>
<p> "I know I don't. But neither do you." Mac looked away, staring at his knees as if they were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the universe. "I know you never intended... us... and I'll understand if you want to stop when we go back. I know it's Li Ann you really want." He shrugged unhappily. "You don't have to stay with me just to keep me from coming unglued. I'm not that badly off."</p>
<p> Vic gaped at him. He opened his mouth several times and closed it again without anything coming out. "<i>What</i> are you talking about?" he finally managed to gasp out. "<i>You're</i> the one who can't give up on Li Ann. I got over her after she dumped me."</p>
<p> Mac gave him a look of total disbelief. "Oh, puh-leeze. You damn near had a hissy fit every time the Director paired me with Li Ann. Don't try to tell me you didn't care."</p>
<p> Victor blushed slightly. "Well, uh, yeah. That is, I did care... but only because I didn't want you to get back together with her," he finished in a rush.</p>
<p> "Like I said," Mac said unhappily.</p>
<p> "No! I mean I didn't want <i>you</i> to get together with her. Or anyone else," Vic mumbled.</p>
<p> Mac was left staring at him, unable to say a word. Finally, he blinked slowly, as if coming out of a trance. "You mean you want <i>me</i>?" He sounded completely stunned.</p>
<p> "What the hell do you think I've been telling you, showing you, for the last several days? Do you think I'd wander around London wearing a cockring for someone I didn't want?" Vic barely managed to keep his voice down. "Damnit, Mac, what do I have to do to prove it to you? I've never done that, been like that, for anyone else. I felt like I lost myself in you last night, and I didn't care."</p>
<p> "Sex," Mac said flatly, shrugging. "I had good trainers."</p>
<p> "No, damnit!" Vic snapped, loudly enough that several passengers turned to see what was happening, only to turn around again when they met Vic's glare.</p>
<p> "Yes, the sex is amazing... god, is it ever amazing!... but that has nothing to do with your damned trainers! It's because I love you, you idiot, and you love me!" He glared at Mac, panting with ire.</p>
<p> Mac was left speechless again, staring at Vic as his words echoed in his head. "You love me?"</p>
<p> Vic groaned and buried his face in his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've been showing you in every way I know since Hong Kong <i>and</i> telling you. What the hell is it going to take to convince you?"</p>
<p> Mac grinned suddenly. "I dunno. I think a declaration at damn near the top of your lungs in the middle of an airplane works for me. And, by the way, yes, I do love you too." Still grinning at Vic's rather dumbfounded expression, he reached down for the blanket they'd gotten earlier from the stewardess and spread it over them.</p>
<p> "I don't happen to be cold, you know," Vic observed.</p>
<p> Mac licked his lips lasciviously. "Good. I'm hoping for hot."</p>
<p> As Vic gaped at him, Mac shifted onto his hip so that he was facing his lover and trailed a hand lightly over Vic's thigh. Never taking his eyes from Vic's, Mac allowed his hand to creep higher, coming to rest alongside his stirring cock.</p>
<p> Mac chuckled throatily. "Seems like at least part of you likes my idea, babe." He stroked a finger lightly over the hardening length in case Vic was unsure which part he was referring to.</p>
<p> Vic gasped, catching his lower lip between his teeth. His hand shot over to hold Mac's still, and he glared at the younger man. "We are <i>not</i> going to do this here, Mac!"</p>
<p> Mac snickered. "Whatsa matter, Vic? Afraid you won't be able to keep quiet?"</p>
<p> "Afraid of us both ending up in jail and the Director coming to get us out!"</p>
<p> That gave Mac pause for an instant, but not even that image could deter him when he felt Vic hot and hard under his palm. "Better find a bullet or something to bite then, lover, because I want to feel you come in my hand, feel you come apart for me." He leaned closer to lick at Vic's lips, which parted eagerly for him, letting him inside.</p>
<p> They lost themselves in each other, mouths feeding hungrily on one another, parting only to change angles and melt together again. Meanwhile Mac's hand wasn't idle, stroking the straining flesh before moving up to unfasten Vic's belt and jeans then delving inside and under the tented boxers to grasp the heated length.</p>
<p> Vic groaned into Mac's mouth, his hips arching involuntarily off the seat, and his own hands clenched bunches of Mac's shirt. It felt so good, but they were in public. There were people all around them, people who would hear them... One of Mac's fingers worked inside him, and his other hand continued to jerk his cock, and Vic suddenly didn't care if people were selling tickets and scoring their performance so long as Mac didn't stop.</p>
<p> He whimpered feverishly, squirming as he tried to thrust into Mac's hand and push back onto his finger at the same time. Mac pulled his head away for a moment to breathe and to admire the sight of a needy Victor, then claimed his mouth again, muffling his soft cries. His body tensed, and Mac speeded his strokes, knowing Vic was on the edge. A moment later a rush of warmth covered his hand, and Vic shuddered deeply, moaning Mac's name.</p>
<p> Mac continued to stroke him until the last tremors faded away, then pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned him up before tucking him back into his pants. "I do love you, you know," he whispered, resting his head on Vic's shoulder.</p>
<p> Vic leaned his own head against Mac's, smiling. "I know. Just try to stop doubting that I love you, or I swear, I'll tattoo it on your ass!"</p>
<p> Both men burst into laughter, but Vic couldn't see the speculative look that appeared in Mac's eyes. They snuggled together for a little while until they had to sit up for the landing in Madrid.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Nicky eyed them oddly as they headed out to catch a taxi to their hotel, but neither of the men was willing to say a word. They thought she had been seated too far away from them in the plane to have seen what went on, but they really didn't want to find out for sure. Instead, she and Mac darted curious looks at each other throughout the ride, curious about this suddenly discovered sibling. It wasn't like they'd gotten along too well the last time they'd met either.</p>
<p> Vic vowed to keep out of it as long as Nicky didn't seem about to kill Mac. He had enough troubles trying to figure out his relationship with his own sister. Glancing over at Nicky through the screen of his lashes, he decided he'd definitely take Alice over her any day. Moments later, entering the hotel lobby, he wondered if he'd suddenly found his way into the twilight zone.</p>
<p> "Moose!" Alice herself came hurtling toward him before he had a chance to register her yell.</p>
<p> "Alice??" Vic couldn't imagine how she could be here when he hadn't even known until a few hours ago that he would be. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p> She finally released her stranglehold on his neck and stepped back. "Oh, Di called me and let me know you were coming here. Since I wasn't far away, I decided to come spend some time with my big brother."</p>
<p> "Di? Never mind. <i>When</i> did she call?" Vic demanded suspiciously, wondering if she'd known where Mac's mother was all along.</p>
<p> "A couple of hours ago, why?" Alice was understandably confused.</p>
<p> Vic and Mac relaxed. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you, Alice."</p>
<p> "Allegra."</p>
<p> "Whatever," Vic sighed.</p>
<p> Nicky pushed forward. "Hi, I'm Nicky," she said. "I'm... Mac's sister."</p>
<p> Alice shook her hand. "Allegra. Nice to meet you." She frowned curiously. "I didn't know you had a sister, Mac."</p>
<p> "Neither did I," he muttered.</p>
<p> "Let's quit blocking the entrance and go up to our rooms," Vic suggested. "Where are you staying, Alice?" When she glared at him silently, he sighed and corrected, "Allegra."</p>
<p> "I don't have a room yet," she admitted.</p>
<p> "You can share mine," Nicky offered. "I'm next door to these two." She offered a sly grin. "I suggested a suite, but they wanted their own room. I didn't have the heart to tell them that the walls aren't thick enough to make it worth bothering." She glanced over at the two men, who were gaping at her in dismay. "Pity my flight wasn't nearly as interesting as yours, big bro."</p>
<p> Vic and Mac blushed crimson.</p>
<p> Allegra looked blank. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p> Nicky smirked. "You mean you didn't know that these two are an item? And a rather
<i>loud</i> one, too, from what I was told."</p>
<p> "What?!" Mac yelped, while Vic grabbed the girls' arms and herded everyone toward the elevator. This was one conversation he wanted to keep private.</p>
<p> "An item?" Allegra repeated. "As in, a couple? Good!"</p>
<p> Vic and Mac turned surprised expressions toward her.</p>
<p> "Oh, come on, guys. You were both pretending to moon over that prissy Li Ann when it was clear that you were interested in each other. I just didn't expect you to admit it this soon. Mac'll be good for you, Moose. You were getting way too stolid, like Dad."</p>
<p> "I am nothing like Dad!" Vic snapped.</p>
<p> "Not in personality, of course not. But you were getting pretty set in your ways there, Vic. You were acting more like someone of his generation."</p>
<p> Vic shuddered and looked pleadingly at Mac. "Was I?"</p>
<p> "Well, uh, I <i>have</i> told you that you acted old, Vic. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you're <i>not</i> old. It's okay to have fun, you know."</p>
<p> Vic sulked, refusing to look at Mac after that response. Mac eyed the pouty expression and, despite the girls' presence in the elevator, pulled Vic into his arms and captured his mouth with his own. When they finally surfaced, to the sound of giggles, they found Nicky and Allegra standing in the hall with the luggage, holding the elevator door open as they tried to get their attention.</p>
<p> A tide of pink washed over their cheeks once again as they exited the elevator and picked up the bags. Once at their rooms, they agreed to get some sleep before continuing their search. Allegra looked confused, but Vic promised to explain everything to her in the morning after he got some sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p> The following morning, Mac woke in Victor's arms, his head tucked under Vic's chin in an attempt to hide from the bright, early morning sunlight.</p>
<p> "Why didn't we close the drapes last night?" Mac moaned piteously.</p>
<p> "Because <i>you</i> wanted to 'make love by moonlight,' as you put it," Vic grumbled.</p>
<p> "What, you don't like being romanced?"</p>
<p> Mac could feel Vic's tension in the stiffness of his body. "I don't like feeling like you're parroting things you've said to Li Ann and God knows how many other women to me." He took a deep breath. "I'm still me, Mac. Talk to <i>me</i>."</p>
<p> Mac remained silent for so long after Vic finished that Vic started to worry that he'd pushed too hard. Still, he couldn't apologize because he'd meant every word he said.</p>
<p> "I'm sorry," Mac finally whispered, and Vic took comfort from his not having moved away. "It's... habit. I don't even realize I'm doing it half the time. It made customers pay better... back then."</p>
<p> Vic winced. "You don't have to do that any more, Mac. I swear to you, I'm not going to leave you."</p>
<p> Mac finally raised his head to stare at him somberly. "No one's ever told me that before."</p>
<p> Vic stared back unblinkingly. "I mean it. I love you, and I want you, and I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."</p>
<p> Mac grinned suddenly. "That may be a lifetime commitment."</p>
<p> "I certainly hope so," Vic smiled. "What time is it, anyhow?"</p>
<p> Mac raised his head to peer at the clock and groaned. "It's only five o'clock. What the hell are we doing up at this obscene hour?"</p>
<p> "Actually, it's fortunate that we're up early. It means that we have time before we have to get up and meet the girls. I'm sure we can put it to good use." As he spoke, Vic squirmed suggestively, his thigh rubbing between Mac's.</p>
<p> Mac's breath caught in a gasp, and he pressed closer. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mansfield?"</p>
<p> "Oh, nothing in <i>mind</i>. More like your cock in my ass," Vic purred.</p>
<p> "I think I'm up to that," Mac leered back, making Vic burst into laughter.</p>
<p> "Why don't you show me exactly what you're 'up' to," Vic snickered.</p>
<p> "Don't rush the master, Vic." Mac grinned down at his chuckling lover, then applied his mouth to that tempting body. He started by pressing a kiss on the parted lips, lingering for long moments to explore the interior. He pulled away to smile into hazy green eyes, pleased that he could affect the other man so quickly. He nibbled along Victor's jaw line, taking care not to mark him, then caught a tender lobe between his teeth to tug gently. He soothed the tiny hurt with quick swipes of his tongue, then blew lightly on the damp flesh, making Vic shiver.</p>
<p> Mac explored every millimeter of Vic's ear, then switched his attention to the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. Only when Vic groaned and his hands clutched at Mac did the younger man move on. He nipped at Vic's throat, sucking on the dampened skin, this time unable to resist the temptation to leave a mark of his ownership. He pulled back to survey the passion mark, judging that it would take some days to fade and that unless Vic wanted to start a new fashion of turtlenecks in the Spanish summer, he would be unable to hide it.</p>
<p> As Vic twitched and moaned beneath him, Mac continued his explorations, giving his lover a leisurely tongue bath. He admired the well-muscled, hairless expanse against which the nipples stood out so prominently. The swipes of his tongue gradually grew nearer to the rigid buds of flesh, then veered away at the last instant to trace an almost equally sensitive aureole while Vic groaned and urged him to continue.</p>
<p> Mac's torso was now draped over Vic's waist, holding him down, and he held Vic's wrists in his hands, preventing him from moving. All Vic could do was squirm restlessly, pleadingly, under him, one foot running up and down the length of one of Mac's legs.</p>
<p> Mac shifted slightly, letting an elbow graze Vic's erection, drawing a needy whine from Victor. Mac let his chin graze one nipple, the stubble rasping over the sensitive flesh. Vic quivered, a harsh groan tearing from deep inside him.</p>
<p> "What's a matter, baby?" Mac murmured solicitously, then spoiled the effect by smirking. "Have I mentioned lately that I <i>love</i> how fucking sensitive your nipples are? You make the most incredible sounds when I touch them. In fact, I bet you could come just from that, couldn't you, Vic?"</p>
<p> Vic moaned in negation. "Come on, Mac... oh <i>God</i>!" He lost track of what he was saying when Mac's mouth finally closed over a nipple and sucked...hard. He twisted wildly, trying to pull away, or maybe trying to push deeper inside that voracious mouth, but Mac still held him almost immobile. "Mac, please," he whimpered, tugging against Mac's grip on his wrists. The leg that had been rubbing against Mac's was now wound around his waist despite the discomfort of the angle.</p>
<p> Vic tried to press harder against the erection digging into his hip, but Mac held him still, wanting to concentrate on Victor just then. There would be plenty of time for him afterward.</p>
<p> Mac shifted to the second nipple suddenly, his teeth grazing the sensitized nubbin, then biting down sharply. Vic howled, but there was more pleasure than pain in the sound. Mac raised his head, stretching the nipple, and Vic arched off the bed to decrease the pressure. When he released the reddened bud a moment later, however, Vic moaned in protest, again arching up, this time seeking the return of the sharp pleasure-pain of Mac's mouth.</p>
<p> Mac laughed softly, the puffs of his breath across the moist skin of Vic's nipples making the older man moan. He licked a nipple softly, knowing that the touch was far lighter than Vic wanted just then. Vic begged him to stop teasing, and Mac laughed. His tongue flicked lightly over the rigid nipples, darting back and forth between them, never settling long enough or pressing hard enough for Vic. Only when Vic was cursing and pleading did Mac's lips close around a nipple again. His teeth worried it, making Vic whimper, and Mac finally released one of Vic's wrists to bring his hand to the other nipple, his nails scraping lightly over the now hypersensitive bud, then pinching it suddenly at the same moment as he nipped its mate.</p>
<p> Vic's entire body stiffened and shook as he came, and Mac released him to sit up on his haunches and watch with hot eyes as the creamy fluid covered Vic's belly. "Beautiful," he murmured, and Vic's eyes opened to stare up at him fuzzily. Mac leaned down to kiss him tenderly, unable to resist the impulse to lick quickly at a nipple as he did, and Vic gasped and quivered.</p>
<p> "So beautiful," he repeated, sitting up again and running his hands over Vic's belly and thighs, spreading the semen over him.</p>
<p> "Uh, Mac, that's not body lotion, you know," Vic pointed out huskily, his eyes watching Mac's hands stroke him.</p>
<p> Mac chuckled, noting that Vic was pressing slightly into his touch, just like a cat being stroked. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a nice Bearnaise sauce on a succulent cut of meat." As Vic howled with laughter, Mac added softly, "It makes eating even more pleasurable."</p>
<p> Mac shifted so that he was straddling Vic on all fours, then slowly drew his tongue along Vic's belly in a long swipe. He grinned up into wide, green eyes.</p>
<p> "Mmm mmm good."</p>
<p> Both men burst into laughter before Mac returned his attention to his "snack." He lapped at the sensitive skin, licking it clean, paying particular attention the indent of his navel. His tongue probed at the dimpled spot, delving inside then pulling back slowly while Vic moaned softly. Vic's hands were cupping his head, holding him close with the fingers woven through the soft strands. Mac was actually enjoying the involuntary scalp massage almost as much as he liked tasting Vic.</p>
<p> Finally certain that Vic's navel was as clean as his tongue could get it, Mac continued licking the expanse of tempting skin laid out for him. He tasted every inch of Vic's lower belly, removing every last trace of the semen he'd so carefully spread minutes before. Vic quivered when Mac allowed his teeth to scrape lightly over his pelvic bone, his tongue immediately following to lave the barely reddened spot.</p>
<p> "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" Vic moaned, making Mac chuckle.</p>
<p> "Nope. I was taught to enjoy every experience to the fullest." Mac smirked up the length of Vic's body at him. "And you, beautiful, are definitely worthy of extended enjoyment."</p>
<p> Vic tried to chuckle and groan at the same time. "Wonderful. Do you think you could step up the pace some?" He indicated his again rigid erection with his chin.</p>
<p> Mac patted the straining flesh comfortingly, then took his hand away, much to Vic's frustration. "Sorry, Vic. I'm a connoisseur. I like to <i>savor</i> my treats." The familiar cocky grin appeared. "So be a man. Be strong."</p>
<p> "I wanna be <i>fucked</i>," Vic half-wailed.</p>
<p> "Everything in its own time, Victor. All good things come to those who wait," Mac spouted the cliches with a smirk.</p>
<p> Vic snarled and looked around for his gun, fortunately out of reach.</p>
<p> Mac laughed at him and turned his attention to his cranky lover's thighs, licking away the now dry semen and visibly savoring the flavor of Vic on Vic. His tongue traced the sensitive juncture where thigh and pelvis met, and goosebumps covered Vic's entire body as he shivered. Mac smiled happily, realizing he'd found another of Vic's hot spots, and he wormed between Vic's legs, settling comfortably. He licked the spot again and again while Vic whimpered, his tongue rasping over the incredibly sensitive spot. When he fastened his mouth onto it and sucked, drawing the blood to the surface, then allowed his teeth to bite down, Vic yelled incoherently and came again without a single touch to his cock.</p>
<p> Initially startled, Mac made note of that spot, promising himself to spend lots of time getting better acquainted with it on other nights. He eyed the mark he'd left with satisfaction, then raised his head to see Vic's face. The older man lay shattered against the pillows, panting, satiation clear in every line of him.</p>
<p> "Twice in barely half an hour, Vic? I'm impressed," Mac praised. "I'm also not nearly done with you yet."</p>
<p> Vic forced heavy lids up and peered blearily at the demon lying between his legs. "Mac, I love you, but I'm done. I've got nothing left."</p>
<p> Mac chuckled evilly. "Trust me, babe." He petted the soft flesh lying against Vic's thigh.</p>
<p> Vic shook his head. "I'm not a teenager, Mac. It's not going to happen."</p>
<p> Mac didn't bother saying a word, simply pressing his mouth back to that spot that had garnered him such spectacular results only moments before. Vic moaned in disbelief when he felt himself stir. Not even in his teens had he been able to go three times in this short a time.</p>
<p> "God, you're going to kill me," he whimpered.</p>
<p> "Want me to stop?" Mac asked, his breath softly caressing the sensitive head of Vic's rising cock.</p>
<p> Vic moaned again at the sensation of Mac's breath on him and looked down to see the lush mouth only millimeters from him. The arousing sight made him stir more, and as he watched, his cock brushed against Mac's lips, which parted to allow him entrance. His entire body shook when Mac sucked lightly, and then he felt a single finger slip inside him. Despite Mac's miracle of arousing him again, his body was still limp from the climaxes, so Mac easily worked a second finger inside him to rub his prostate. White shocks of pleasure exploded through Vic, but his balls were still drained. He shook from the overwhelming sensations of Mac's fingers inside him and his mouth on him. He'd never felt anything like this in his life.</p>
<p> Mac knew that he'd reduced Vic to a primal state, unable to concentrate on anything except the pleasure racing through him. Watching Vic like this was nearly enough to make him come on its own, but this time, they were going to come together, with Mac buried so deeply inside Vic that he became part of him. He only hoped he could hold on. Vic was so incredibly responsive that it made it difficult not to just let go and fuck him through the mattress.</p>
<p> Mac watched Vic twisting and whimpering almost soundlessly, his senses overloaded. He slowly pulled off of Vic, letting the once again rigid length fall from his mouth and pulling his fingers out of him. Vic cried out in protest at the sudden loss of Mac's touch, his eyes flying open just in time to see Mac settle on his knees and draw Vic toward him. Both men watched avidly as Vic's ass approached the head of Mac's cock and Mac slid inside effortlessly. Vic's head fell back against the mattress, and his back arched as he tried to drive himself further onto Mac.</p>
<p> Mac stilled as he slid home, as deep inside Vic as he could get. He gritted his teeth as he fought for control, the tight heat of Vic gripping him, rippling around him, nearly too much for him. Only his grip on Vic's hips held the other man still; he was beyond reason, not realizing why Mac was holding still, only knowing that he wanted more. Tiny, pleading whimpers escaped the older man, and Mac moaned desperately at the arousing sounds.</p>
<p> Vic's hands were clawing at him as he writhed mindlessly, occasionally catching his nipples, and Mac knew he wasn't going to be able to last long. But he was determined that Vic was going come one last time, so he released Vic's hips to slide his hands under Vic's shoulders and yank him up so he was sitting in Mac's lap, the length of their torsos pressed together. Vic squirmed madly, delighting in his new freedom to move as Mac supported him, and both men groaned their pleasure.</p>
<p> Mac forced Vic back a little, then fastened his mouth on one rigid nipple. Vic yelled and arched his back, only Mac's arm at the small of his back supporting him. He screamed again when the shift in position rammed Mac's cock against his prostate, and his balls drew up against his belly again. Mac was shoving into him almost desperately, and Vic met every thrust eagerly. It wasn't enough, and Mac pulled Vic off of him and turned him around, pushing him down onto his hands and knees.</p>
<p> Vic, after an initial howl of protest, realized what Mac wanted and cooperated eagerly. He parted his legs wantonly and arched his back, offering himself. Mac hastily positioned himself and slid back inside him, both men emitting hoarse groans of satisfaction. Mac began pumping rapidly into Vic, who pushed back, trying to force him deeper still. Their bodies met and separated, again and again, a long whine of pleasure tearing from Vic's throat.</p>
<p> Vic let himself drop to one shoulder, his other hand reaching down to pull at his cock, now frantic to come. One of Mac's hands released its bruising grip on his hip and moved up over his chest to an aching nipple, nails flicking over the tightly drawn up center. Vic screamed as the combined sensations pushed him into another, almost painful orgasm. The feeling of Victor convulsing around him was too much for Mac, and he came almost immediately afterward, the rippling of Vic's ass milking the pleasure from him.</p>
<p> Mac groaned ecstatically, falling forward over Vic, who dropped flat on the bed, covered by his Mac-blanket. Both men lay motionless, limp, drained.</p>
<p> "Mac?"</p>
<p> "Hmm?"</p>
<p> "If you ever decide to do that again, please remember that I'd prefer to be cremated not buried."</p>
<p> Mac snickered. "Trying to tell me you didn't like it?" He shifted slightly, pressing into Vic for a moment, and discovered that he was still hard enough to draw a gasp from the other man.</p>
<p> "You know I did," Vic responded shakily, praying that Mac wasn't going to try for another round.</p>
<p> "Good." Mac punctuated his statement with a quick, hard nip at Vic's shoulder, then carefully pulled out of him and drew back enough to flip Vic onto his back. That done, Mac dropped back on top of him, snuggling close again. Vic's arms closed around him, and he chuckled softly. "You know," he said, resting his chin on Mac's head, "this is where we started from."</p>
<p> Mac laughed when he realized that they were back in the exact same position in which he'd woken up that morning. "I like it here," he said simply, and Vic's arms tightened around him.</p>
<p> "Unfortunately, we have to get up soon if we don't want the girls to come looking for us," Vic pointed out, and Mac grumbled a protest into his throat.</p>
<p> "Too late," a chipper voice announced, and both men sat bolt upright, Mac painfully smacking his head on Vic's jaw, and scrabbled for the sheets to pull over themselves. They stared in horrified dismay at the two girls.</p>
<p> "Don't know why you're so surprised," Nicky said calmly. "You were making enough noise to wake the dead."</p>
<p> Allegra only giggled, eyeing her brother and Mac with new appreciation. Each of the girls decided she had to get Mac to teach her some of his tricks. Vic's reactions indicated that they were pretty impressive.</p>
<p> "Would you please get <i>out</i>," Mac demanded, trying to regain some shred of dignity, but it was difficult when blushing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.</p>
<p> Nicky shrugged. "Why bother? You've got nothing left to hide."</p>
<p> Vic actually growled at her, and she blinked in surprise. There was a decidedly feral gleam in those green eyes, and the man she'd dismissed as a middle aged conservative suddenly looked very different. Maybe it wasn't just Mac's skill that made him wild in bed. She shrugged.</p>
<p> "We'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant for breakfast at 7:00." She turned to leave, followed by Allegra, who was still giggling. As she reached the door, which she had picked with a skill even Mac would have applauded, Nicky couldn't resist glancing back to add, "Try not to get too distracted in the shower, boys."</p>
<p> This time both men growled, and she laughed as she pulled Allegra out of the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Less than an hour later, showered, dressed, and completely unable to meet the eyes of their sisters, Vic and Mac were seated at a table in the restaurant, nibbling on cinnamon-dusted pastries and sipping coffee.</p>
<p> "So now that we're here, how exactly are we supposed to find one woman in a city of five million?" Nicky wanted to know. Allegra didn't look confused, so Vic realized that Nicky must have filled her in on what was happening.</p>
<p> "Do you even know what name she's using?" Allegra asked reasonably.</p>
<p> The others all looked startled, not having considered that.</p>
<p> "Nicky?" Vic caught her attention. "What name did she use when she was with you?"</p>
<p> "Victoria Malcolm."</p>
<p> Mac winced, sorrow shading his face. Vic started to ask what was wrong, then stilled. "Mac?" he asked softly. "You've never told me what your name's short for."</p>
<p> Mac smiled sadly. "Malcolm."</p>
<p> Allegra shrugged. "So find me a computer, and I'll hack into a few databases and find out everything I can about Victoria Malcolm or Victoria Ramsey. Do you know what her maiden name was, just in case?"</p>
<p> "Benton," Mac and Nicky both replied.</p>
<p> "Well, good, that means that she's not willing to cut herself off from her past completely, if she's maintaining that much continuity. It should make it easier to track her. Now all I need is a computer and Internet access. Maybe some specialized hardware and software if the Agency has been covering for her." Allegra looked at them expectantly.</p>
<p> "Allegra, I love you," Mac vowed fervently.</p>
<p> She grinned. "Careful there, Mac. I'd hate to make my own brother jealous."</p>
<p> That made everyone laugh. After breakfast they headed out to purchase what Allegra needed, and for whatever reason, Mac seemed a lot calmer than he'd been since this all started. Vic wasn't sure if it was the girls' mere presence, Allegra's calm certainty that she would be able to find some helpful information, or maybe even something he'd done to make Mac feel more secure, but he was grateful for it.</p>
<p> It took a few hours, but by the time they'd finished lunch, everything they'd bought that morning had been set up in the girls' room, and Allegra was ready to go. She started with the public records but found no trace of Victoria Ramsey or Victoria Malcolm after the dates when she'd supposedly died.</p>
<p> Seeing Mac's expression of dejection, Allegra laid a comforting hand over his.</p>
<p> "Cheer up, Mac. I haven't even started yet. I <i>will</i> find her, but you have to be patient. It may take a while."</p>
<p> Six hours later, Mac was positive that this was a waste of time, but Allegra reassured him that she'd only scratched the surface. "Hacking into secure databases is a slow process, Mac. But the one that I skip could be the one that has the information we're looking for."</p>
<p> A beep from the computer caught her attention, and she suddenly grinned. "Got a hit on the picture match I'm running from the international driver's license database!" A couple of mouseclicks later Mac suddenly found himself looking at a bad but recognizable picture of his mother. She was older, and the smile she'd always had for him was missing, but it was her.</p>
<p> Mac raised a trembling hand to press his fingertips to the monitor, gently tracing the outline of his mother's image, tears slowly streaking his face. It was true; she was really alive.</p>
<p> "Where is she?" he whispered, feeling Vic come up behind him to offer his support.</p>
<p> Now that she had a name, Allegra was able to find all kinds of information on the woman now calling herself Victoria Maxwell. She seemed to have cut all ties with the Agency at the same time that Victoria Malcolm "died," and she was working as a travel agent with a large, multinational corporation. Her personnel file yielded the information that she had inherited a fair size fortune from elderly parents,—"Agency funds," Nicky noted—so she was able to live well beyond her salary. She had an apartment here in Madrid, but she was currently out of the country on business, overseeing the opening of a new branch office.</p>
<p> "Well, let's go to where she is," Mac said impatiently.</p>
<p> "We'd be more likely to miss her," Allegra replied patiently, knowing how frustrating this had to be for him. "She's due back in Madrid tomorrow afternoon. Your best bet is to get her at home as soon as she gets back."</p>
<p> Mac fidgeted impatiently, but he knew Allegra was right and agreed with ill grace. Suddenly realizing that Nicky had been conspicuously silent, he glanced over at her. "What, nothing to say, Nicky? No better plan?"</p>
<p> Nicky raised her head to meet his eyes, he flinched from the unshielded misery he saw there. "Malcolm. Maxwell. See a pattern there, <i>Mac</i>? You're the child she wanted, the one she missed and kept reminders of. Nothing of me. What about me?" It was the heart-wrenching wail of an abandoned child, and Mac reached out to her, wanting to hug her, wanting to hold his sister close for the first time in their lives, but she pulled away.</p>
<p> "I shouldn't even be here," she sniffed, dashing away her tears with the back of a hand.</p>
<p> As she turned for the door, Mac spoke softly, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't go, Nicky; please don't go. I don't want to lose another family. Everyone walks away: Mom, Dad, Li Ann, Michael, Father... now you too. Why can't anybody love me?" he finished in a sad, little whisper.</p>
<p> Vic gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Mac. "<i>I</i> love you," he whispered so softly that no one else could hear.</p>
<p> Mac turned in Vic's embrace, unable to watch his newfound sister walk away from him like everyone else in his life had already done. Only Vic never abandoned him. Only Vic. He clung desperately, those two words running through his head like a mantra, grounding him, reminding him that he wasn't alone and never would be. He was startled when he felt a small hand land on his back, glancing over his shoulder to meet tear-filled brown eyes.</p>
<p> "It's not you, Mac," Nicky tried to explain. "I just don't understand why she left me, why she and Aunt Di lied to me. I don't understand what's happening here!" She was angry, unaccustomed to being out of control of her environment. Only Aunt Di had ever been able to outthink her, and right now, she just wanted to break something. Seeing Mac's pain, though, had stopped her. For the first time, she was considering someone other than herself, and although it felt weird, it was kind of... nice.</p>
<p> She smiled tremulously at Mac, who smiled back, and the next thing they knew, they were holding each other, hugging.</p>
<p> "Don't think that this changes anything," Nicky warned in the familiar, tough tone, totally at odds with the shaky smile on her face.</p>
<p> Mac grinned back, almost his usual brash expression. "Don't worry, once we get all this with Mom straightened out, I'm sure it won't be long before I'm back to wanting to shoot you."</p>
<p> Nicky laughed. "And don't you forget it."</p>
<p> When they finally separated, turning to the others with embarrassed grins, they found Vic and Allegra standing with his arm over her shoulders and hers around his waist, smiling at them.</p>
<p> "Kid sisters are a royal pain in the ass," Vic remarked confidentially to Mac, "but they have their moments. Hey!" He yelped and jumped, scowling at Allegra, who'd lived up to his comment by pinching him on the butt.</p>
<p> Allegra smiled beatifically at her brother, then turned to Nicky. "Big brothers are just a pain. Not to mention overprotective. But I'm sure you'll find out for yourself." She shook her head pityingly.</p>
<p> Completely ignoring her, Vic suggested going out to a club to relax that evening. "We can't do anything till your mom gets here tomorrow, and I think you could both stand to unwind. You're so tense I expect to hear a boing every time I touch you."</p>
<p> Mac had to laugh. "Sounds good to me. Girls?"</p>
<p> Both young women glared at him. "Only if you promise to stop calling us girls," Allegra grumbled.</p>
<p> Mac theatrically crossed his heart and fell to one knee before them. "Take pity on us, oh ladies fair."</p>
<p> Nicky and Allegra had to giggle at that, and the four agreed to get ready and meet at 9:00 for dinner before heading out.</p>
<p> There was, of course, prolonged discussion over which club to go to, and Vic started eyeing his sister nervously when she wanted to go to the places Nicky suggested. Even Mac thought some of her ideas were pretty good, so finally Vic, outnumbered, gave in. Unfortunately, once they got up to go, he and Mac got a good look at what Nicky and Allegra were wearing, and they spent the next several minutes yelling back and forth, the men appalled and the women infuriated. In the end, the girls went as they were, but the atmosphere in the cab should have caused frostbite.</p>
<p> "Look, we didn't mean to make you mad," Vic offered tentatively as they pulled up in front of the club they'd finally chosen. "It's just that... well, you're our
<i>sisters</i>, you know?" He waved his hands helplessly, not knowing how to explain that he and Mac'd be much happier if the girls would agree to wear sackcloth and never go out on another date. He wasn't stupid enough to actually say any of that to them, though.</p>
<p> Allegra sighed. She understood exactly what Victor was trying to say, but that didn't mean she was going to give in to his overprotective instincts. She turned to Nicky with a wry grin. "See what it's like having an older brother?"</p>
<p> Nicky frowned. She understood too, but the idea of someone trying to protect her was completely alien to her. She chose to avoid the entire issue and pretend that nothing had happened. "Come on," she urged, stepping out of the cab. "Let's go have some fun." She headed for the door, not waiting to see if the others followed her or not.</p>
<p> The bouncer took one look at Nicky and Allegra, a slightly longer one at Vic and Mac, and waved them in. "Just like at home," Nicky laughed, blowing him a kiss as she passed. Once inside, the girls headed directly for the dance floor, and Vic and Mac, after sharing a commiserating look, took themselves off to the bar. They had a feeling they were going to need a few drinks to get through this night.</p>
<p> The club was obviously popular. There wasn't a single available seat or table to be seen, so Vic and Mac took their drinks and staked out a section of wall to lean against. They could see Nicky and Allegra dancing, obviously having a great time, surrounded by men. Vic gritted his teeth when one of them pulled Allegra closer, but she danced away a moment later. The guy who grabbed Nicky wasn't quite so lucky; from their vantage point they thought she might have broken one of his fingers when she twisted his hand away from her. After that, the men remained a respectful distance unless one of the girls initiated the contact.</p>
<p> Vic and Mac looked away, not wanting to see any more of their sisters' play. Several women came up and asked them to dance, one persistent woman practically crawling inside Mac's clothes with him. He was about to agree, figuring that one dance would get rid of her while he still had his clothes, when he happened to catch Vic's expression. The older man was eyeing the woman like a shark presented with an especially tasty treat, and the possessive gleam in his eyes was perfectly clear. Mac suddenly got the idea that if he were to dance with the woman, Vic would remove her in a way that would very publicly stake his claim. While he liked the idea that Vic could be jealous of him, he didn't think that announcing that they were a couple in a bar full of macho, Latin males was such a good idea. With that in mind, he got rid of the woman as quickly as possible and placed a discreet hand on Vic's arm.</p>
<p> "Calm down, babe," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere with anyone except you."</p>
<p> Lambent green eyes flashed up to meet his. "You'd better not," Vic growled through gritted teeth, wanting to pull Mac to him possessively, but realizing, as Mac had, that this was not the place for it. Fortunately, Nicky and Allegra had been keeping an eye on them as much as they'd been watching their sisters, and they suddenly appeared in front of their brothers to pull them onto the dance floor.</p>
<p> Allegra laughed to herself, knowing that the others were in for a surprise once they started dancing. Mac and Nicky actually stumbled, so shocked were they when Vic began to move. Allegra, who'd seen her brother dance before, grinned widely and threw herself into the music. Mac and Nicky danced as well, their fascinated gazes fixed on Victor. The seemingly staid ex-cop lost all inhibitions when he danced, moving sensuously to the music, his body seeming boneless as he flowed with the beat.</p>
<p> Wearing tight, black leather pants and a green silk shirt that he'd allowed Mac to pick out for him during their quick shopping trip earlier that evening— none of them had had any clothes appropriate for a night out, so they'd all had to go buy something—Vic appeared a completely different person than usual. Seeing him like this and remembering how they'd sounded that morning and the quick glimpse she'd had of him naked, Nicky was envious of Mac. She remembered how she'd dismissed him as old on their first meeting, and she wondered how he kept this hidden so well.</p>
<p> Mac couldn't take his eyes of Vic, stunned and aroused to see his normally conservative lover like this. He wanted nothing more than to throw him down on the ground and take him, lose himself in him. He couldn't stop himself from moving in front of Vic, dancing with him, their eyes locked together, cocooned in their own private universe despite their sisters dancing beside them and the crowd around them. They gradually moved closer together, helpless to prevent it, until a harsh voice cut through the fog of their arousal.</p>
<p> "Well, look at this—two gay boys in <i>our</i> club."</p>
<p> Vic and Mac blinked, dismayed to realize that they'd so completely lost track of their surroundings, and turned to see a group of about half a dozen young Spaniards making rude gestures and taunting them. Vic bit his lip, realizing this could get real ugly real fast and knowing that Allegra wouldn't be able to protect herself. He had no fears for Nicky—he made a mental note to ask Mac whether he'd bet on Nicky or the Director in a steel cage fight—but he didn't think Nicky would help Allegra. She seemed like an adrenaline junkie to him, unable to think once things got started. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he had any choice in the matter as one of the locals took a swing at him.</p>
<p> He ducked and punched the young man, knocking him down, and in the next instant, the boy's friends were on them. He later remembered disjointed flashes of Mac taking on two of the Spaniards, Nicky attacking one who was sneaking up behind Mac, Allegra kicking one man in the balls, but at the time, all he could concentrate on was the person in front of him. In moments, the four of them were the only ones left standing in their little area, and they decided that it was definitely time to leave. They bolted out the front door barely ahead of an infuriated group of locals and leapt inside a cab that was just disgorging its load at the curb.</p>
<p> Nicky yelled the name of their hotel, and the driver, after a single look back at the mass of enraged people boiling in their direction, stepped on the gas. For the duration of the ride back to the hotel, Vic and Mac sat in the corners of the cab, Nicky and Allegra squashed between them. Their eyes were fixed on each other, and the girls wondered that the air between them didn't spontaneously combust. Between the dancing and the fight, they thought it would be a miracle if their brothers managed to keep their hands off each other until they got back to their room.</p>
<p> Nicky tossed money at the driver as soon as they reached the hotel, then she and Allegra dragged the men to the elevator. Fortunately it was empty since Mac pounced on Vic the instant the doors closed, slamming him up against the wall and taking his mouth. One of Vic's legs wrapped around his waist, and they writhed together, rubbing frantically.</p>
<p> "Want you," Vic gasped out, his mouth travelling feverishly over Mac's face.</p>
<p> "Mine," Mac growled, pressing closer.</p>
<p> Nicky and Allegra prayed that they'd get them to their room before the clothes started flying. They yanked the men out of the elevator as soon as it reached their floor and practically shoved them inside their room, yelling at them to lock the door. As soon as they heard the lock click, they collapsed against the nearest wall, panting.</p>
<p> "I don't know about you," Nicky said, "but after that, <i>I</i> need..."</p>
<p> Allegra nodded emphatically. "Definitely!"</p>
<p> Of one accord they headed back downstairs to head for a club, leaving their brothers to amuse themselves.</p>
<p> In the room, it was Vic's turn to push Mac against a wall, pressing his entire body against the younger man while he devoured his mouth. He tore at Mac's clothes, wanting to feel his skin, and Mac groaned his approval, his own hands busy on Vic's garments. They staggered toward the bed, but it was too far. Mac pushed Vic face down over a table, yanking at his pants till they hung around his thighs. He shoved his own slacks down, dragging his briefs with them, and lay on top of Vic, his cock settling into the dark channel between Vic's buttocks.</p>
<p> Mac groaned, fighting not to just shove into Vic without preparation, knowing he was too far out of control to take him like that without hurting him. Since there was no way in hell he was moving away from Vic, it was a good thing that the container of hand cream they'd picked up for Allegra was still on the table where they'd dropped it that afternoon. Mac grabbed it and squeezed some out directly on Vic's ass, making him jump when the cool lotion hit his overheated skin. Mac hastily spread some over Vic's anus, pushing a slickened finger inside to coat his inner walls. Vic moaned and squirmed lewdly, and Mac abandoned any thought he might have had of further preparation. He stroked the remaining lotion onto his cock, positioned himself, and pushed inside.</p>
<p> Vic groaned at the initial burn of Mac's entry, but even the pain felt good, and he pushed back, begging for more. Soon the burning and stretching was replaced by a feeling of fullness, urgency, and he clung to the table to brace himself as he met each thrust. His cock was pressed uncomfortably against the hard wood, and he whimpered, trying to raise himself, needing to feel Mac's hand on him.</p>
<p> "Mac, please, touch me," he begged, spreading his legs even wider. He gasped his pleasure as Mac responded by thrusting harder, making him crazy with lust. One of Mac's arms suddenly hooked around his waist, raising him slightly, making it easier for Mac to go deeper inside him and making his cock accessible. Vic was whining with every thrust now, seeing stars as Mac hit his prostate, and he knew that even a single touch on his aching cock would be enough to push him over the edge. Just then the arm around his waist shifted, and Mac's hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him.</p>
<p> Vic went rigid, every muscle momentarily locking in a rictus of pleasure. He cried Mac's name as he exploded, feeling the hot surge inside him as his climax triggered Mac's. They lay draped over the table for a few minutes before Vic shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p> "Get off, Mac. This table is hard."</p>
<p> Mac grumbled but slowly pulled away, weaving unsteadily on his feet for a moment before dragging himself the few feet to the bed. He flopped down in the exact middle of the bed, arms and legs splayed so he took up the maximum amount of space. Vic just looked at him for a long moment, then dropped on top of him. Mac gasped as the air was knocked out of him, then simply wrapped his arms around Vic. Vic grabbed for the sheet, drawing it over them in case of another early morning visit by their sisters, then drifted off to sleep, comforted by the sound of Mac's heart beneath his ear.</p>
<hr/>
<p> Neither Mac nor Nicky was able eat the next morning, too tense at the idea that they might see their mother that very afternoon. They checked with the airport shortly before the flight was due in and drove over to their mother's house when they found that the flight was on time. Mac clung to Vic's hand as they sat in the car waiting for his mother to arrive, and they could hear Allegra and Nicky talking softly in the back seat.</p>
<p> A cab pulled up in front of the apartment, and a woman stepped out, her back to them as she pulled out her bag. As the cab pulled away and she approached the front door, they got out of the car and approached her. Whatever else might have changed, the instincts that had served her as a director were still intact. As they came near, she suddenly spun around, gun in hand and pointing steadily at them.</p>
<p> All four froze, Mac's eyes searching her face hungrily. She looked confused as they showed no sign of aggression, then she saw Nicky clearly, and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, however, Mac moved slightly and her attention focused on him. Sudden awareness dawned on her face, and her eyes widened still farther.</p>
<p> "Mac?" she mouthed, unable to make a sound. The gun fell to the ground unheeded, fortunately without going off, and she raised a hand to trembling lips, tears coursing down her face. "Mac?" she tried again, this time managing to say the word. She reached out to him, her fingers touching his cheek tentatively as if afraid that he would disappear when she touched him, but he remained solid, and she sobbed his name.</p>
<p> "Mama," he whispered, stepping forward to hug her, clinging to her like the child he'd been the last time he saw her. They wept together, then Victoria raised her head, still holding Mac, and held out a hand to Nicky. Nicky stared at it for a long moment before taking it and allowing herself to be drawn into the embrace.</p>
<p> After a time, Victoria straightened up and stepped back, wiping away her tears. "Come inside," she invited with a curious look in Vic and Allegra's direction. "We have a lot to talk about."
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr><td> 
Fandom: Once a Thief Vic/Mac<br/> 04/2000<br/> Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex<br/> Author Email: [email removed]
<br/>Webpage: <a href="http://members.tripod.com/Nic-S"> The Den of Sin</a> 
<br/>Disclaimer: We all know that they don't belong to me, and I promise to put them back when I'm done. Vic, Mac, the Agency and just about everything else belong to John Woo and Alliance Entertainment. Just let me win the lottery though...<br/> Note: This picks up where Memories II left off. Many thanks to everyone who asked about and waited "patiently" for this. And Rina has to be applauded for suffering through watching Mac Daddy and The Rave one more time to find details for me when I couldn't find my tapes—she's so brave. :) I should admit that I've never been to Madrid, unfortunately, so all references to the city are entirely from my imagination and as vague as possible. As always, Aries gets credit for daily encouragement—I'm not sure that plastic surgery will work on the whip scars this time. ;-) Since I was too anxious to get this posted finally, it hasn't been beta'd; hopefully I didn't miss too many errors.<br/> Story Summary: Mac finds out a bit more about his mother... and more family than he ever knew he had. 
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>